El lobo blanco
by Soham Garcia Ocasio
Summary: Suki Ateara a sus 12 años se ve obligada a apartarce de su tribu, por una enfermedad letal y desconocida. Ella sufriendo, acepta que sus familiares jamas la buscaron, y despues de 5 años olvida toda su infancia, cambia a sus 17 años convirtiendoce en una rebelde sin causa, impulsiva e incontrolable, los padres deciden de que es momento de que su tio (Mr. Quil) se encargue de ella
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA!.**_

_**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa de Twilight Saga- SM!, pero las ideas y algunos personajes son de mi invencion.**_

Espero que les guste leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo!.

(SOY LA ESCRITORA ORIGINAL DEL FIC Y EL TITULO ORIGINAL ES -La leyenda de el lobo blanco-)

_**-RESUMEN COMPLETO-**_

_**Sookie Williams Ateara, mayormente conocida como Suki, la sobrina del Viejo Quil. ((uno de los 4 miembros mas poderosos del consejo de la tribu y manada de la push.)) Despues de haber sido alejada abruptamente de la tribu por sus padres, gracias a que estaba gravemente enferma y ellos intentan encontrar una cura, ella se ve obligada a olvidar todo de su crianza en esos cinco años... pero eso no es lo unico que cambia, se vuelve rebelde, de temperamento volatil e impulsivo ,incontrolable hasta para sus padres que se ven obligados a encerrarla .Estos cuando Suki cumple sus 17 años, se ven obligados a trasladarla a la push, ya que Suki no sabe obedecer, con su tio el viejo Quil como ultimo recurso y esperanza, para que este le enseñe o inculque modales de ser humano... **_

_**pero eso no es lo unico que sucedera... al contrario, el destino esta en juego, y la magia de Taha'ki se vera mas fuerte y latente que nunca...Suki se vera obligada a enfrentar no tan solo reglas, leyendas, magia, amor,misterios, dolor... tambien su propio DESTINO. Su familia, amigos y tribu ocultan un secreto, la mantienen alejados. la enfermedad vuelve mas fuerte que nunca nublandole los sentidos. Suki sabe que algo anda mal, y ella lo averiguara de una forma u otra.**_

* * *

Capitulo: 1

Me levante de mi cama tan pronto escuche el aullido de un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo. Era el autentico aullido de un alfa. Salte inmediatamente como resorte de la cama, lanzando toda la sabana al otro costado de esta y me coloque cerca de la ventana. Rápidamente puse mis manos en el seguro, y lo abrí… pero me quede estática en la misma… La adrenalina corrió por mis venas como fuego candente, arropándome hasta la columna vertebral, mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa… casi jadeaba al respirar.

Era… la sensación de peligro, bueno no peligro literalmente, como tal era la sensación que se siente cuando sabes que a tus padres no le agradara el siguiente movimiento que cualquiera cometería en cualquier ocasión o en la misma escena que la mía...

Como correr moto… esa sensación de que sabes que a tus padres no les gustara que la montes y menos a toda velocidad, por que es un peligro… obviamente corres el riesgo de perder la vida… pero la sensación de adrenalina al hacerlo es magnifica… es como sentirse el rey del mundo.

¿Me atrevería a retar las reglas que imponen mis padres solo por abrir la ventana?

La respuesta era sencilla, ¡si!, me atrevía, a eso y mucho, mucho mas solo por sentir la gélida brisa de la noche embestir mi morena rojiza piel, mezclada con la adrenalina.

La sensación era indescriptible, libertad… era como sentirse en las nubes… sin responsabilidades, sin emociones o problemas que te atolondren la mente. Como si desde este punto pudiera arrasar con el mundo.

¿Mi nombre? Bueno… es Suki. Suki Williams Ateara… ¿edad? 17… aun que me comporte como una cría de 13, para mi… bueno era notoriamente irresistible. Soy rebelde ¿Que puedo decir?, me gusta romper reglas de mi hogar a cada segundo que tenga en frente y lo suelo aprovechar con uñas y dientes… soy, simplemente… una adicta a la adrenalina… me gusta sentirme libre, y al no ser mayor de edad… a los adultos les gusta imponerme reglas y guardarme en una maldita caja de cristal.

Por esta actitud, que tengo últimamente, o siempre e tenido, solo que menos… notoria, ocasiono muchos problemas, tanto como sociales, familiares, escolares y hasta públicos. Pero es inevitable al parecer el peligro me persigue y si no es así, en reversa. La cuestión es que donde haya problemas por la casualidad del mundo siempre… estoy yo.  
Aun que empiezo a pensar que a veces la gente se acostumbra y cuando hay un problema pues… saben a quien señalar de costumbre…

Hace poco recientemente me habían castigado, pero no fue mi culpa. La Zorra de Teresa Newton, me había aventado una bandeja llena de comida chatarra en medio de la cafetería que hay en la escuela.

Últimamente me había prometido evitarla a toda costa… ella, era mi enemiga capital. Yo… la mas popular de esta… y ella, una zorra que se creía Swag, que soñaba con verme besando sus tacones de prostituta algún día. Pero ese día la paso… realmente se exagero demasiado… y créeme que su intención era llamar mi maldita atención… y lo logro… no me pude contener mas, por eso comenzamos una guerra de comidas y nos aventamos al suelo o mejor dicho la tire al suelo y le comencé a jalar los pelos como si mi vida dependiera de ello… aun que le atine unos golpes fuertes a su nariz plastica.

Lamentablemente como siempre e inevitable me echaron los veinte a mi por qué Teresa era la única que llevaba los golpes abruptos y moretones púrpuras y rojos en el rostro, cuello y sin sumar los arañazos en sus pestañas y etcétera.

En fin… El director me expulso por unos dos días y de ellos este era el último, mis padres me regañaron con miles palabras y oraciones al igual que darme sermones, en último momento he estado sin salir de esta lúgubre habitación desde entonces… como ya mencione antes… ¡En una maldita caja de cristal!

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

En último caso, no podía contener las ganas terribles de ver a la manada de lobos desplazarse, no sin antes pasar por el bosque que abundaba afuera de mi ventana. Por eso abrí la abrí… al fina… pero con mucho sigilo, tan rápido la abrí una ráfaga de viento embistió mi morena rojiza piel sin más.

Haciéndome sentir libre. La adrenalina aumento. Serré los ojos y sonreí, sintiendo la brisa fría y gélida de la naturaleza. Sintiéndome libre por enésima vez… desde el año pasado no la sentía así, al parecer la naturaleza estaba feliz por darle hogar a la manada de lobos con nuevos miembros, crías recién nacidas y otras de unos 6 meses.

El alfa de la manada aulló de nuevo. Sonreí fuertemente, abriendo los ojos, me senté al umbral de mi ventana, con cuidado de no caerme al primer piso como un coco maduro, y sin moverme espere a ver la manada de lobos que estaba por pasar al frente del ventanal. Hacía tiempo que los extrañaba, los lobos salvajes son mi pasión. Y de cierta manera… me siento identificada con ellos… o al menos… eran lo que yo, quería ser… libre.

Apenas tenía 12 años cuando comencé a estudiarles de cerca, lejos y hasta en dibujos. De hecho mi cuarto era de este tema, los lobos, mis sabanas tenían sus formas y dibujos. Hasta tenía lobos en mis libretas. Y mi cuarto ni se diga… era un bosque… con un acantilado que daba hacia el mas… justo en mi techo.

Y otra cosa que me identificaba… era no tener un hogar fijo.

No sé en que parte vivo, desde hace unos años se me había ido el interés de saber donde estoy. Nos mudábamos constantemente. De ciudad en ciudad al igual que de país. Mis padres tenían mucho dinero, ¿Qué digo? ¡Ellos tienen mucho dinero!

Aun así no se cansan, deciden viajar. Mi madre es abogada graduada y muy profesional, mi padre es un zoólogo y uno muy conocido en toda la tierra.

Bueno volviendo al tema, nos mudamos cada año que podemos por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre. La última fuimos a África, por los elefantes…

Pero eso fue hace mucho… ahora no sabía dónde estaba y ni me importaba… estaba muy feliz por tener la vegetación salvaje tan cerca aun que no tenga unos padres comprensivos… de echo, ese punto… era el menos que me importaba.

Ellos… tienen una vida muy ajetreada como para prestarle atención a su hija menor y adolescente problemática… aun que en algunas ocasiones les gustaba hacerse los padres… responsables, como ahora… que me tenían cautiva, solo por una maldita pelea. ¿Es que acaso las otras no contaban? Estaban bien como estaban.

Al menos Erick me fastidiaba y a veces me apoyaba, cuando tengo problemas en alguna parte el acude y me saca de ellos, es mi ángel guardián, aun que el no sea mi hermano de sangre sino más bien por adopción… Pero aun así nos habíamos criado juntos y muy cercanos. Como hermanos verdaderos nos cuidábamos y nos consolábamos por algún problema entre nuestros padres incomprensibles… aun que no me diferenciaba mucho en edad… al menos a el le importaba lo que pensara… o al menos como me sentía.

Ahora mis padres tenían una idea descabellada… creían que Erick era una mala influencia y que por eso estoy como estoy, como una rebelde adolescente, por eso están preguntándose si será mejor que me enviaran a vivir con mi tío… El viejo Quil Ateara.  
Aunque sea imposible de creer, no me llevo con el viejo Quil, es un amargado coronel de cuarta que si llegaba a caer en sus manos perdería la vida… la fiera Suki Williams moriría en ellas. Pero al menos mi lucha no seria en vano… El es un viejo decrepito sin sentido de la vida. Debo de admitir que No lo conozco muy bien, de tan solo escuchar como lo llaman me aterro y me imagino las peores cosas humanamente posibles y sobre naturales. Estaría más que pérdida, mi vida se iría por la borda. Y aun que suene descabellado sería capaz de perder la vida… antes de caer en aquellas manos.

Decidí dejar de atormentarme con estos estúpidos pensamientos y observar fijamente como la manada de lobos cruzaba el bosque en dirección al norte. El jefe de la manada era de color blanco como la nieve, parecía un espíritu como los de las leyendas que me contaban de niña en mi tribu… seguido por la misma… rápidamente… perdiéndose en la espesura del inmenso bosque….

Sonreí… y observe a la luna, tan grande y redonda… aun que crea en Dios también creía en la luna y aun que ella no se asemeja a Dios sé que me puede brindar lo que pido de alguna manera. .. Y pido una nueva vida mejor que esta, en la que me pueda levantar una mañana sabiendo quien soy realmente… o al menos con el tiempo.

Aun que no lo crean y sea humana, una parte de mi, decía que no pertenecía a este mundo, no soy normal… nunca seré normal. De alguna forma, este no es mi lugar… y lo sentía en mis huesos. Solo que a veces pienso realista y digo "¡no seas estúpida Suki, este mundo es normal y tu eres normal, deja de pensar así!" o cosas como "soy una demente como puedo tener una imaginación tan idiota".

En fin, la luna seguía brillando como nunca… ojala me escuchara. Entonces sin darme cuenta quede fundida en los brazos de Morfeo. Me dormí…

-Suki…- llamo una voz lejana. La conocía, pero estaba muy lejana y me encontraba cómoda, como nunca lo estuve. Pero además de la voz sentía torpes toques en mi hombro constantemente.

Entonces caí en cuenta. Un toque de miedo… y mi corazón palpito horrorizado. ¡No!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Me había quedado dormida!.

¡ESTOY MUERTA!.

Papá no podía verme así y mi madre tampoco. Había violado la regla número dos, sus palabras revoloteaban en mi mente haciendo un horroroso eco… ¡no se te ocurría abrir la ventana señorita! ¡O estarás en graves problemas!

¡La había violado, había roto la regla! Por primera vez la sensación de adrenalina fue nada comparada con la del miedo y el horror.

Este era el fin de mi vida. Abrí mis ojos con lentillas… estas me impidieron la visión un poco con lo que me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo… bajo los ojos de mi madre que me observaba furiosa, con sus manos en los costados.

-¡SUKI WILLIAMS ATEARA!- grito mi padre furioso. Me sobre exalte, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ponerme de pie.- ¡te atreviste a romper la regla!, ¡está decidido!, ¡te enviare con mi hermano!. ¡El Viejo Quil le encantara tu visita!, ¡niña rebelde!- grito en cólera cansado de tanto, saliendo del cuarto como alma que lleva, y serrando la puerta en un fuerte portazo. Me estremecí, del miedo. Me puse de pie… aguantando las lagrimas en mis ojos… aun que estas me impedían la visión… podía deslumbrar la silueta borrosa de mi madre.

-pero…-trate de articular una palabra, pero se me olvido todo… al ver la desilusión de mi madre en los ojos. Un nudo se apodero de mi garganta abruptamente… robándome todo el oxigeno. Mi corazón se detuvo.

- Estas demasiado rebelde, Suki, pensé… creí que… no me defraudarías esta vez… ya estas grande hija… demasiado como para que tenga que repetirte las cosas… no tienes responsabilidad… ¿Es que acaso piensas demasiado en ti, que tus padres no importan? –su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras algunas lagrimas espesas, cruzaban su rostro sin vergüenza. Entonces su mirada se volvió mas dura… aun que sus ojos claros como el cielo eran dulces, su brillo había desaparecido…

-Iras en una semana, comienza a empacar, este viernes partirás.- dijo mi madre saliendo detrás de mi padre un poco enfadada, llorando entre sollozos fuertes.

Dejaron la puerta abierta.

La había cagado, había firmado mi sentencia a muerte. Todo por abrir la ventana.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué se alteraran tanto mis padres sobre ese estúpido reglamento roto? ¿Por qué se han enojado y han gritado al ver la ventana y a mi dormir en su umbral de esta?

Verán, ¡es muy simple!.

Estamos en medio de una naturaleza inmensa, ósea en el corazón del bosque. El peligro es que pudo haber entrado un animal salvaje a mi habitación y me habría devorado o mucho peor me hubiera caído de la ventana y ahora mismo estaría muerta. Y al mis padres pensar en perderme les ponía los pelos en punta.

No debí haberlo hecho o por lo menos, no debí haberme quedado dormida, mis padres tenían razón… era muy rebelde.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que me enviaban a ese pueblillo, más bien era la décima razón.

La primera es: Por robarme una limosina Jeep. La segunda: Por la pelea de la escuela con Teresa, la tercera : por haber hecho trizas el pastel de bodas en la cafetería en la que trabajaba, pero eso fue un accidente y lo deje muy claro, la cuarta: por haberme emborrachado con el vino tinto de la santa sema en mi iglesia, la quinta: por explotarle el carro al director de la escuela en la que estaba hace apenas una semana atrás, sip, por eso me habían cambiado, la sexta: por haber liberado un tigre en el zoológico de mi padre, me introduje en grandes problemas cuando casi ataca al presidente, la séptima: por haber tirado basura en pleno bosque de osos cuando había gran parte de una familia en un picnic matrimonial bienvenida, la octava: por tener sexo en la playa con el salva vidas, por cierto era demasiado sexy como para dejarlo pasar, la novena: por tener sexo de nuevo en medio de una autopista con mi Ex!, y la décima esta mas que clara.  
Aun así no me rendiría tan rápido, le enseñare a EL Viejo Quil con quien se mete. La fiera Suki no morirá tan dócil y fácilmente… o al menos eso creía…

-¿Te dicen que te enviaran a ese pueblillo de mierda, con nuestro tío decrepito y no haces nada?, ¿En qué mundo vives, Suki?- pregunto Erick, entrando a la habitación abruptamente, exclamando y haciendo gestos en el aire con sus manos, de la histeria que tenia.

Serró la puerta detrás del dándole un punta pie. Me aferre a la realidad. Apenas en unos segundos me había ido en un viaje lejano…

-¿Perdón?- exclame, cambiando de personalidad rápidamente… no, sin duda… la cara de mi madre no me Daria pena… menos ahora.- no hay nada que hacer, ya no puedo hacer nada… - dije con furia. Gire mi rostro hacia la naturaleza de las afueras de mi ventana, la misma la serré abruptamente, creando un golpe seco, madera contra madera.  
-¿No me digas que dejaras tu título en juego, Suki?, no lo puedo creer, enserio te rindes…- dijo sentándose en la cama observándome, estudiándome de cerca… frunció su rubio entre cejo…. Gruñí muy bajo.  
-No-dije mirándolo asesinamente- si ellos creen, que ese viejo de crepito de Quil podrá conmigo, se equivocan, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, hermanito…- solté cruzándome de brazos…

-Al fin has llegado al mundo fiera…- soltó recostándose en la cama con sus brazos musculosos detrás de su nuca.- ya pensaba que había perdido a mi verdadera hermana.-se burlo.- comenzando a pensar en como cambiarte por otra…-  
-ja, ja, me parto de la risa.- solté con acides. Sonrió.

Abrí el closet y comencé a empacar, al menos la suficiente ropa como para irme a vivir a Forks…

…

-¿Qué, Que?- exclamaron mis dos mejores amigas desde las video Webs. Tenían sus ojos como platos, ese era el resultado al darles la noticia e información de todo lo que había ocurrido…

Yo me introducía a la boca una cucharada enorme de mantecado de chocolate con chispas de almendra y algodón. Mire nuevamente el envase… Decían que era excelente para la depresión femenina… Hice una mueca… ya me lo había comido completo y me sentía igual. Masticaba la ultima cucharada sin ánimo, de hecho había pasado esta semana así, hoy era Miércoles.

Y por mi mala suerte hasta el viejo Quil, el muy amistoso, me quería conocer, de hecho lo deseaba. Dice mi padre que hasta corrió la noticia por todo el pueblo y tribu. Y todos estaban igual de emocionados, aun que no me enojo habían pasado apenas 5 años desde la última vez que los vi. Y lo único que recuerdo del pueblillo de mierda era viejo Quil y su aterradora mirada, que hacía que esta me orinara encima cuando apenas tenía 12 años…

¡Maldito anciano!, gruñí en mi interior.

-¿Bueno y cómo? ¿Cómo has dejado que pasara?- exclamo Karina histérica con su rostro muy cerca de la pantalla.  
-¡Si!- exclamo Jesenia siguiendo el regaño de Karina - ¡además!, te lo advertimos ¿no, Suki?- Señalo a la pantalla a mi dirección- ¡te advertí bueno, mejor dicho, te dije! : Suki, hazle caso a tus padres, ellos tienen razón, ¡estas muy rebelde y fuera de ti!, ¡mas tu como si nada!, como si el cielo no se cayera y tus padres solamente te hablaran mierda, si!, ¡si!, Jesenia ellos no me mandaran, no se atreven, ¡PUES MIRA Y TOMA!- dijo con drama lo ultimo Exclamando le al ordenador, señalando fervientemente a mi dirección con su uña postiza larga.

Entorne los ojos, a veces… se pasaban… enserio.

-Lo siento, es todo, además no me pude contener, ¡amo a los lobos salvajes!, ¿Qué nadie lo entiende, que solo fue un impulso inocente y natural?- exclame tragando de cantazo el frío puño de mantecado en mi garganta.

-¡Si, aja!- ironizo Karina, comiéndose un pote de Nutella- igual que el impulso inocente de montarte al caliente salva-vidas en la caseta!- exclamo irritadamente enojada.  
-¡eh!, que digo que eso fue incontenible y además no había ninguna ley que lo prohibiera!- advertí señalando a la cámara con mi cuchara, para que se viera grande.- además es muy caliente no saben como me…- me mordí el labio violentamente, y serré los ojos poniendo cara de placer. Como si me estuvieran satisfaciendo enormemente.

-¡Cállate, Suki!- gritaron ellas horrorizadas, mirando mi gesto sin pudor… Al mismo tiempo haciendo que me partiera de la risa.

-¡Eh!, pero, son mis amigas, ¿no que nos contamos todo con detalle?- dije entre risas.  
-Todo menos nuestra vida intima sexual y psicológica!- dijo Jesenia.  
-ya esta bueno, Suki, apaga la laptop!- toco mi madre la puerta, hasta para usar mi laptop tenía tiempo de usarla, eran muchas reglas…

-¡Uf!, mejor cortamos amigáis tal vez nos podamos hablar algún día allá en…-Karina busco el nombre en su memoria.

-Forks- solté desconectándome enojada, sabia que ellas no iban a hacer nada para contactarme… yo solo era una oveja negra… y sus padres no me querían como amistad de sus hijas… ¡mala influencia!.. en eso les daba… la razón. Hice una mueca.

Le entregue a regañadientes la laptop a mi madre.

…

-¡Ya termina de desayunar, se te ira el avión!- exclamo mi padre sacándome arrastras de la cafetería del aeropuerto, !Ni siquiera habia terminado de comer!.

Mi madre ni siquiera quiso dar la cara… y mi padre solo vino para asegurarse de que no me escapara.

Me entrego los boletos y sin siquiera darme un beso, se despidió con la mano dejándome en la fila y se fue… en su flamante convertible.

¿Cómo diablos unos adultos así lograron concebirme?- pensé con acides. Se notaba la cercanía que tenia con ellos, ¡TANTO!, que hasta se iban sin abrazarme y mucho menos sin un de extrañare con un beso en la frente.

No es que les echara la culpa… pero, a veces… rompía las reglas, para verlos… a veces aun que tenía a Erick… me podía llegar a sentir muy sola… y seca de sentimiento.

Otro abrupto nudo en mi garganta… uno en el que no me esmere como para retenerlo, aun que estaba en publico, llore como si la vida se me fuera en ello… ahora que no tenia a nadie… sentí como si mi pecho fuera aplastado, por un abrazo invisible, y lejos de ser amoroso, demasiado doloroso.

Hastiada, me subí al avión y acomode mi equipaje, lentamente… sin prisa. Me senté y me coloque mis auriculares de mi Mp4. Escuche música disco y a la moda de Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj y Beyonce. Y me dormí en el avión, con la esperanza de que este vuelo estúpido hacia mi muerte no demorara tanto como en las películas…

Maldije por lo bajo al despertarme por las turbulencias del avión, por suerte para mí, mi Mp4 se quedo sin batería. ¡Genial!. Un motivo más por odiar los viajes a larga distancia… ¡Maldición!

Mire por el ventanal. Nubes y más nubes negras. ¡Que ilusión!, ¡estoy en el infierno!, ¡Con truenos y toda la cosa! ¡No podía ser más infernal!

Entonces un tecleo de laptop llamo mi atención, a mi lado un señor muy apuesto parecía tener unos veinticinco años por lo mucho, su piel era muy blanca como la nieve y su cabello irradiaba como el sol de lo rubio que era, sus labios rosados y con una bata de doctor blanca súper limpia estaba vestido. Dios este hombre irradiaba sexo por todas partes, pero no acelero mi corazón.

… pero el olor del hombre no lo encontraba muy exquisito como quisiera era muy dulzón.

Arrugue la nariz. Hice una mueca de asco. Y sentí como una fiebre atravesaba mi columna, y mis manos temblaban levemente… al igual que mis piernas… por alguna razón, sabia que no eran mis hormonas sexuales hiperactivas… aun así, ignore los temblores.

Pero al menos llevaba una laptop eso me podrá ayudar a cargar aun que sea 15 minutos mi Mp4. Así que, sin ningún sentimiento de vergüenza, ni turbación por su deslumbrante belleza, casi inmortal… le pregunte.

-Perdone, ¿Señor?…- le llame, yo era rebelde… pero tenia… modales que no podía perder, además… me gustaba dar una hermosa impresión al principio, el me miro rápidamente, sus ojos eran color ambarino. Me sorprendí por su calida sonrisa… irradiaba no solo sexo… si no también una increíble confianza.

-¿Si?-pregunto curioso. Sonriente muy halagador por cierto, su belleza era extrema. Sin duda inmortal.  
- ¿Me preguntaba si usted podría dejar que gárgara mi Mp4, con la energía de su Laptop?- le dije con decisión y segura de mi misma.  
- ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué, no?- dijo cediéndome una parte de la Laptop para cargar mi reproductor.  
-Gracias…-dije notablemente agradecida y obviamente, con gentileza… mientras conectaba mi reproductor. Después de eso, no tuve más plática con el adonis doctrino.

El avión aterrizo y estuve por ver el cielo cuando lo desaborde, me disgustan los sitios serrados… eso me aturde y por ningún momento quería tener un trauma de espacios serrados.

Eran como las 1 de la tarde. Me encontraba apestosa a mi misma. Por eso conseguí un baño y en este me cambie todo, suerte que tenia Shoppes de bebes para emergencias así!. me podria al menos refrescar por el momento...

Me puse unos pantalones de motociclista súper apretados a mis redondos y hermosos glúteos y pantorrillas. De camisa una de finas tirillas con botones en medio de mis pechos para serrarla, la subí como 6 pulgadas. Esta apretaba un poco mis redondos pechos ajustados, haciendo que resaltaran un poco. Pe puse una cazadora sin mangas, abierta. Con unos zapatos tenis de soldado en guerra de negro carbón. Me los ajuste.

Amarre mi largo y lacio cabello, teñido en color negro, en una coleta alta con un flequillo hacia atrás, creando una montañita profesional. Me puse unas pantallas platas grandes y redondas, suerte que no pesan, son tan grandes que cabrían como pulsera en mis brazos.

Tenía delineador negro como la boca de un lobo, alrededor de mis ojos, resaltando el caramelo crema de mis lentillas. Siempre me habían dicho, que mis ojos naturaleza los ojos más hermosos y únicos de esta tierra y que solo un 1% de los peatones del planeta podían poseerlos… aun que mejor dicho… el verdadero color de mis ojos y mi cabello era como una maldición dentro de la tribu. Coloque un poco de brillo en mis labios rojo carmesí por naturaleza.

¿Por qué teñí mi cabello? Fácil… no me gustaba mi color natural, por que ni era un color… solo un blanco perla, súper pálido… y mis ojos… ¿necesariamente tenia que haber nacido con unos ojos azules, claros… como un cielo despejado? ¡No es común! ¡Mucho menos en una morena como yo! ¡Con raíces indias! ¡De piel rojiza! !ERA UNA ABOMINACION!

Cada vez que me maquillaba, ese detalle me ponía de mal humor… y como siempre, me fue inevitable lanzar y guardar las cosas dentro de la maleta… esa fiebre, ese fuego en mi columna… lo conocía… siempre lo había tenido, cundo me enojaba… era como… un ataque o algo así. Saque mis pastillas medicadas de uno de los bolsillito de mi maleta, y me bebí dos. Volví a guárdalas.

Veía imágenes, borrosas de mi infancia, como sueños cortos. Pero eso no era nada nuevo, siempre que me sucedía lo mismo… las imágenes volvían como mismo se iban.

Sujete el lavabo, con mis manos temblorosas… respire profundamente. Y serré los ojos ara evitar volver a verme.

En fin, Salí del baño directo a las afuera de el aeropuerto. Pasando por todo el bullicio de carteles esperando a personas.

Mi padre me había dando un mapa con la dirección de la casa de El viejo Quil. Por cierto, todo garabateado, pero ya me las resolvería sola. Llame un taxi, ¡lo que fue súper difícil! A esta hora. Por suerte para, mi el taxista moreno conocía muy bien al vejete de Quil y se impresiono mucho cuando le dije que era… su… su… sobrina.

En menos de un momento me dejo en la acera de la casa de mí… tío no amigable. Había una moto aparcada… color plateada y totalmente brillosa… como si fuera un bebé.

Tome mi maleta a regañadientes con cólera, le iba a pagar al taxista pero se fue sin mas. Y eso lo que hacia era incrementar mi rabia retenida. el muy hijuela... se habia ido por que era integrate de la tribu... un tal Paul. !Maldicion! ¿todo el mundo aqui adoraba a el vejete ese?

Por el encarcelamiento que me esperaba, y como si nada… toque la puerta tres veces como si la fuera a derrumbar, haciendo un sonoro escándalo. No me podía controlar a estas alturas, y eso que había tomado la medicina… mi columna aun flameaba, y mis manos temblequeaban ligeramente…

¡Maldición! ¡Como tenia ganas de arrancar cabezas!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!, Espero que les haya ustado, e aqui un adelanto... tratare de subir el cap el sabado, no c... quien sabe.

tambien publico Los caps en un Foro:

t604-la-legenda-de-el-lobo-blanco - ya que desde ahi la inicie. y esta completamente adelantada, pero no se queden, leanla por aqui :(

o . - mi Blog, se pueden asomar y darle credito :D

ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa y señora de TWILIGHT SAGA (S Meyer)! :3

LA HISTORIA ES "MIA" Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS TAMBIEN!.

difrutenlooo! xD

* * *

Capitulo 2

Había un nudo abrupto en mi garganta. Y mi visión estaba nublada… tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados… demasiadas decisiones, pero no quería abandonar mi titulo… ¡No ahora!

Chille como cachorro de lobo, en mi interior… estaba frustrada, cansada… irritada, enojada, rabiosa… y lo peor de todo… no tenia ni ganas de dormir.

La casita rojiza de madera, tenía dos pisos… y pocas ventanas… parecían estar cayéndose en cantos por los años… ¡Mejor! ¡Así las polillas me comerían el culo antes de que el viejo decrepito reptara por ordenarme!

No había silencio, había muchas risas y chistes de parte de unas voces muy masculinas con un par de voces femeninas. Pero tan pronto toque la puerta como ogra todas se silenciaron. Me reí por dentro, eso subió mi humor…

Y eso… fue el interruptor que encendió mi brillante cecera… era una simple idea… que con el paso del tiempo a resumidas cuentas… seria un excelente plan y mi escapé a la libertad.

La puerta se abrió y frente a mi un chico un alto un poco robusto un musculatura y estaba semi- desnudo, no llevaba camisa solo unos jeans desgastados hasta la mitad de la rodilla, con un tatuaje de un lobo Quileut en el hombro.

Como el de las leyendas, pensó mi cecera infantil por mí. Maldije por lo bajo y aleje ese pensamiento como un matamoscas a una mosca.

-¡Hola! Yo…- se iba a presentar, pero puse mi mano derecha como en stop, para que no me hablara… y lo mire entre cabreada y con asco. El enarco una ceja y me sonríe con coquetería. Pero antes de que le insultara como nunca nadie lo había hecho…

Un Viejo lo echo para un lado, con un bastón, cuando vi. Sus ojos negros… supe inmediatamente quien era, aun que mi memoria no era fotográfica… no fallaba… y sin aguantarme lo encare con rabia rechinando mis muelas. Por supuesto, nunca…

-¡Solo quiero decirle, que fui obligada a venir aquí, pero, eso no significa que podrá manejar mi pellejo como se le antoje!- solté con acides, escupiendo con rabia mis palabras. Para mi sorpresa el vejete muerto en vida sonríe, con calidez y humor.

-¡No he dicho ningún chiste!- casi grite tirando la maleta, escuche el crack se sus gomitas contra el suelo ser comprimidas, por la brusquedad que use.

¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!

-Eres igual que tu abuela…- soltó sonriéndome. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Gruñí. Estaba… muy enojada.

Pase por medio del chico con los ojos chispeándome de cólera y del viejo que sonreía al ver mi actitud de fiera. ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera le moleste! Ni siquiera mire a la sala solamente subí escaleras arriba, me gire en el segundo escalón sobre mis talones.

-¿Dónde rayos se encuentra mi habitación?- dije gruñona. Frunciendo los labios. Mis cejas cayeron en picada por sobre mis ojos…  
-Quil… lleva a tu prima a su habitación…- le dijo el viejo… al chico. El sonrió y asintió. Cogió mi maleta como si fuera pluma y me paso por el lado brincando las escaleras de tres en tres. Le seguí pisándole los talones. Parecía un antílope….

Pasamos tres puertas y la del fondo que daba hacia el bosque era la mía, ya que el dejo la maleta sobre esa misma cama, lo supuse antes de tiempo. La vi. observe cada detalle… completamente Quileut. Su olor… era… natural, hiervas, especias, bosque… humedad…

Sentí una pulsión por llegar a la ventana, y lo hice… pero no me gusto lo que vi… tenia barrotes. ¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿Pero es que planeaban dejarme cautiva? ¡Si alguna vez pensé en sentir piedad, esta quedaba totalmente en el olvido!

Me gire en mis talones a punto de gritarle miles de palabras soeces de las millones que me sabia, pero el muy estúpido con una sonrisa picarona serró la puerta con llave, y esta solo abría y serraba con esa llave… tanto a dentro… como afuera.

Me altere, tire la maleta al suelo, parecía una mal nacida, loca rebelde, totalmente encarcelada por días. ¿Qué clase de personas dementes eran estas? ¡Solo a mis padres se les ocurre enviarme a un lugar así! Pero ellos apenas estaban enterados de lo que yo… Suki Williams Ateara podía llegar a hacer…

Ya a estas alturas jadeaba, llena de cólera… lanzaba la maleta y mi cartera a todas partes, tumbaba las gavetas, tiraba las sabanas y las almohadas de mi cama, mi ropa a este punto estaba totalmente esparcida por todo el cuarto… ¡Por bendición de Dios, no habían cosas de cristales, por que si no se irían también a la mierda!

El insistente fuego en mi columna no se saciaba con mi descarga de energía humana, era como una bombilla rojo puta pasión en mi cecera que no dejaba de parpadear insistente. Mis manos a estas alturas temblaban violentamente, sin control alguno. ¡Gruñí y maldecía a toda boca, como un maldito alta voz! Y mis lagrimas salían a borbotes, pero el nudo en mi garganta solo aumentaba al igual que mi ya sonoro llanto.

Cuando ya no vi. Ningún objeto que podría lanzar, o romper… me derrumbe en el suelo, cayendo flácida de rodillas… con ambas manos en mi rostro. Mi labio inferior temblaba violentamente… el dolor que surcaba en mi pecho, adueñándose de mí alma era… más que inmenso. Que gobernaba sin problemas mis extremidades… sentía hasta el peso del mismo en mis hombros.

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo cuando la sensación aumento, como pulso… al menos los temblores y el caliente de mi columna… desaumentaba poco a poco. Aun así uno que otro sollozo silencioso se escapaba de mis labios…

Si… también tenía arranques de ira… heredados de mi padre, pero obviamente mas violentos… no era peligrosa, al contrario… pero, sentirme así… atrapada. Si libertad, sin el aire… sola, sin compañía… alejada del mundo en el que siempre e vivido, es un cambio demasiado abrupto para mí. Y obviamente nadie me entendía…  
Limpie las lágrimas que escaseaban ahora en mi rojo rostro… y respire profundo. ¿Me rendiría ahora?... ¿me derrumbaría? ¿Sin luchar por la libertad que deseo?... la respuesta, era mas que obvia… ¡Nunca!

Me levante precipitadamente del suelo, tropezando por segundos breves con la estorbosa maleta abierta que esparcía toda mi ropa en el suelo de madera. Pero quede de pie, frente a la ventana después de todo… la estudie bien, definitivamente… era hecha aquí, pero aun así… era bastante resistente, pero no imposible de quebrar.

Abrí la ventana lo más que pude… no fuera alguien como yo, necesitaría fuerza extra, ya que esta tenía clavos bien incrustados, pero… yo los arranque subiendo la ventana de una. Muy salvaje, lo admito… pero, no me gusta estar encarcelada, lo odio. Jale hacia afuera los barrotes, pero estos ni se movieron. Entonces use mi patada aprendida en karate, si, había tomado clases desde que tengo 12 años… por cierto era la estudiante mas fuerte y una estupenda gladiadora en la hora de combate. Todo gracias a mi sangre Quileut.

Con una fuerte patada los barrotes se desprendieron como plumas y cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Me reí con maldad en mi fuero interno…

-la puta madre…- exclamo una voz varonil y sexy. Me asome levemente- pero que…- no lo escuche nada más, aun que tampoco es que aya visto al hombre… mi principal esmero era salir de hay… así que, no pude contenerme. Eso si… visualice con rapidez la motora.

Salte por la ventana estilo clavado y rodé una vez al tocar el suelo de forma profesional, fui gimnasta profesional y estuve en las mejores competencias del mundial, sin manos posicionada como un atlético corredor comencé a correr a todo dar, lo más rápido que me permitieron los pies.

Y hay estaba la moto, llamándome a montarla… Por suerte para mi tenía las llaves puestas. Sonreí con socarronería… después de llevármela un rato, se la devolvería al dueño… pero me divertiría primero. Me senté en ella sin colocarme el casco y arranque. Apretando el manojo a fondo... creando un sonoro estruendo y bastante humentin con la goma trasera al arrancar.

Sin duda no me sabia el pueblo con precisión… mi memoria… como dije no era fotográfica… pero no fallaba. Me dirigí a Forks… justo al centro. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, no tenía dinero y tampoco tenia hambre… solo quería ir a las calles del pueblo indio para explorar el área. Tarde o temprano tenía que regresar y me llevaría muchas consecuencias mi escape, pero no lo podía evitar, la libertad y adrenalina eran una de las cosas más simbólicas para una loba, como yo.

Pero mientras, sin dejarme amargar… era totalmente hipnotizada… sonreí… al sentir la adrenalina contenida de hace semanas explotarme por cada poro y célula de mi piel, haciéndome sentir libre, como un parajillo en libre albedrío.

Sonreí, si… me creía loba, no cupia duda de eso en mi cecera.

Me fije bien en que ya había llegado al pueblo indio. Surcaba mucha variedad de tiendas en maderas, con tótems de la tribu, en formas de lobos… y osos con pájaros o buitres… uno que otro alce o ciervo disecado en la acera… aldeanos limpiando su pesca del día…

Lo que mas llamo mi atención era este lugar para comer donde descansaban jóvenes de preparatoria, con sus chaquetas de equipos escolares, bebiendo cerveza… saliendo a vacilar… de su juventud. Todos eran caras pálidas y amarillas… comunes en belleza.

Definitivamente ellos… no respetaban a los aldeanos y mucho menos la tribu… ¿pero que demonios sabían ellos sobre eso?

Otro lugar que capto mi atención fue una tienda de antigüedades. Desde la luz en la que estaba detenida, podía oler los aromas a hierbas y bosque profundo. Sonreí… definitivamente iba para aya. Me detuve en una tienda de antigüedades Quileuts, era notablemente de mi tribu, no era pirateada y mucho menos el intento de ser una, quise explorar en ella inmediatamente, quería ver que tenia esta que podía recordar… brevemente mi infancia… no en memorias, si no en la sensación de estar… en casa.

Estacione la moto frente a la tienda y entre a esta.

Tenía un olor exquisito a bosque y madero húmedo, como si en realidad hubiera llovido aquí adentro. Sonreí… extrañaba tanto este aroma, sin duda me sentía feliz… me sentía natural, salvaje… viva, libre… estando solo en esta tienda… ¿Raro, no? Pero me recordaba a los días que viajaba en el bosque cuando era solo una cría.

Hice una mueca. Aun no podía recordar por que viajaba a la mitad de la noche a la espesura del bosque. Eso si… recuerdo muy bien ese día… el día en el que me separaron de mi tribu.

Un nudo se apretujo en mi garganta, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas nublaron mi vista. Trate de limpiarlas lo más rápido que pude.

¡Demonios, mis lentillas!, chille internamente cuando sentí la incomodidad de una. ¡Agh!, ¡A la mierda con las malditas lentillas!, gruñí interiormente con la picazón de ojo. Me las quite, logrando ver con más facilidad. Suspire derrotada, lanzando las lentillas a no se que esquina de la tienda. Ya que las lance por encima de mi hombro derecho. Y aun así el nudo seguía hay, sorbí por la nariz…

Mi pasado y mi presente, son bastante dolorosos. Comenzaba a darme pena a mi misma. ¡Demonios! ¡Extrañaba a Erick! ¡El aun que no fuera buena influencia para mi, nunca me abandonaba… y siempre me abrazaba en estos momentos!

Me sujete mi codo derecho, y seguí observando la tienda… sorbiendo a cada ratillo por la nariz… era bastante acogedora, y calientita. Sin duda se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

Seque mis ultimas lagrimas, y respire profundo…. entonces vi. Una foto en un estante que me saco de honda, abruptamente, me acerque a ella con precipitación… era una montaña llena de nueve en la copa, conocía esa foto donde sea que fuera, la reconocería seguro.  
¡Claro, si la había tomado yo!, sonreí de verdad, mostrando todos mis dientes.

… la había tomado yo… y no tan solo eso, había copias de ellas era una postal de excursionistas. Tome una y la mire atentamente… inhale y exhale tratando de no llorar… recordaba muy bien ese momento como si hubieran sucedido solamente hace minutos…

Flash back.

Estábamos frente a la montaña, yo y Jacob con el viejo Billy… todos llevábamos prendas de algodón por el frío, estábamos cubierto de pies a cabeza. Yo apenas tenía uno años. Y Billy me había prometido salir a ver la montaña cerca del claro cubierto de flores, pero de lejos… claro está. Cuando la vi. Me quede de piedra. Apreté el cuello de Jacob. Claro el me cargaba, todo por que me enterraba en la nieve y no podía caminar a su rápido paso. Además, el era alto y la podía ver mejor.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Jacob cerca de mi oído. El era como un padre más para mí… uno más responsable, y Jacob era mi mejor amigo y primo por elección.  
-¡Si!- dije con un ligero temblequeo de dientes, por el frío… aun que llevara tantas ropas hasta las napias, nunca me podía acostumbrar a el… parecía una bola de nieve con todo y pelos blancos.

-¡Suki, pareces macarena!- soltó Jacob riéndose… el tenia unos 15 años, pero siempre estaba con el, era como su colillin personal, siempre pisándole los talones… éramos inseparables… y la mayor parte del tiempo me pasaba imitándolo. Ya que… el era como un símbolo a seguir… de hay mi gusto por los carros y motos.

Le saque la lengua igual de divertida, y jale su larga cabellera desde el nacimiento de su frente, Billy se sonrió escandalosamente, desde su silla de ruedas.

-¿Por que no le sacas una foto?, podrías ganar dinero con ella…- aseguro Jacob a mi oído. Billy asintió y me paso su cámara, todo sonriente y gentil.  
-¡Nos aremos famosos!- insistió Billy, contagiándome de la emoción a la idea.  
-¡Si!, ¡Así podremos comprar las piezas del auto de Billy!- dije toda sonriente, totalmente llena de una felicidad desbordante y pegajosa… a lo que Jacob sonríe y me pasa la cámara, la cual no perdí tiempo tomando le la foto enseguida, quedo muy de revista. Chille de emoción, abrazando el cuello de Jacob. Que sonríe igual de emocionado.

Flash Back Out.

Sentí una lagrima cruzar mi mejilla, y la seque rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano derecha. Extrañaba mucho esos tiempos… fueron tan hermosos, tan deslumbrantes… a veces quisiera volver hacer una niña y no una adolescente rebelde como ahora me llaman… como ahora era.

-¡eh!, ¿Por qué una chica tan bella como tu esta llorando así?-pregunto una voz curiosa a mi espalda. Limpie la lágrima, voltee rápidamente, impresionada por su tono y pegunta sin pudor. Lo que vi. me sorprendió demasiado. Era Jacob, Jacob Black, grande, súper alto y musculoso con el pelo recortado, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa ajustada. Sin hombros… con un ¿Tatuaje en el hombro?, sabia que el debía de tener como unos… ¿25 años?... aun así… su rostro seguía siendo el mismo… pero ahora se veía como un hombre… uno muy guapo por cierto.

-Jacob…- le regaño la chica que sujetaba su mano entrelazada a la de el, era blanca como la nieve de rostro angelical con la forma de un corazón, con sus ojos marrones chocolatitos almendrados y sus labios rosados, estaba roja de la vergüenza. ¡Cualquiera lo estaría!... Jacob era un atrevido… igual que Billy. De tal palo…

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos al verme… si, había pasado tanto tiempo y no solo el había cambiado… yo… era toda una mujer.

-¿Suki?-  
-Hola, Jake…- le dije un poco tímida sonriéndole emocionada.  
-¡Suki!- exclamo soltando la mano de su chica, me abrazo sin pudor, alzándome por los aires, dando vueltas y vueltas. A una velocidad no humana.  
-Jake… me…me mar-eo- logre decir, me estaba comenzado a marear y algo no muy hermoso quería salir por mi hermosa boquita.  
-Wou, estas… ¡guau!- dijo todo emocionado y feliz igual que yo.  
-¡Si, tu tambien estas…Guau!-nos reimos, y nos volvimos a abrazar.

El rápido de sonrojo y me puso en el suelo un poco avergonzado y volvió al amarre de su novia. Esta lo miro un poco curiosa y molesta.

-¡OH!, lo siento, ¡Suki, ella es mi prometida! Renesmee Cullen y Renesmee ella es mi hermana por elección, Suki Williams Ateara- le contesto sonriendo.  
-Que nombre tan… curioso-solté, sin poder evitarlo… ¡Que vergüenza!. Me sonroje instantáneamente, a lo que Jake soltó una risilla divertida.

-Olvida mi nombre, solo dime, Nessie- dijo esta ofreciendo su mano en saludo.  
-Encantada, ¡wau!, ¡felicidades!…-le sonreí con una sonrisa complaciente.  
-Gracias-asintieron los dos, mirándose totalmente enamorados, sentí envidia dé momento… nunca habia tenido un novio… y Jake ya habia encontrado una pareja.

-¡OH!, ¡tu eres la sobrina de El viejo Quil!- exclamo abriendo los ojos de par en par. – me dijeron que ibas a regresar después de 5 años!, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerte al fin- exclamo sonriendo, notablemente ¿feliz?.  
-Bueno, pues aquí… estoy- dije un poco irritada conmigo misma, no me gustaba ser sobrina de ese vejete… nunca me gusto. Jacob lo noto, noto mi rabia por dentro… obvio… el me habia visto nacer y crecer… y frunció el seño. Se quedo callado por un momento.  
-¡Que felicidad!, Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero no pensé que fueras tan hermosa. Y que tuvieras unos ojazos tan increíbles…- volvió a exclamar sorprendida. Observando mis ojos como si fueran diamantes…

-Si… bueno, herencia… ¿supongo?- mordí mi labio inferior… encogiéndome de hombros un poco avergonzada por su atenta mirada y devolviendo la postal a su lugar. Mire hacia todos lados… buscando a algún espectador que andará con ellos, para escapar antes de que me atacara… pero afortunadamente para mi, andaban solos.

-Te escapaste… -soltó Jake de momento, tomandome totalmente desprevenida. Exhale con cansancio, nunca se le iba nada….- si lo hiciste y de hecho, con la motora de Embry…- se cruzo de brazos. ¿Con que esa belleza era la motora de Embry?

-No me escape- solté mirándolo asesinamente, el abrió los ojos como platos. Ante mi actitud hacia el- me obligaron a venir a este pueblucho por mi rebeldía, ¡ENTRE COMILLAS!, solo para, ¡DOMAR!, mi rabia…- solté sintiendo esa fiebre de mi columna más cerca. Mis manos temblaban, nuevamente…y Jacob, también, lo noto.

El nudo en la garganta volvió más fuerte que nunca. ¿Es que no podía huir de mi destino por un tiempo? ¿Necesariamente tenia que enfrentarlo ahora? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que seguir a donde yo vaya? Apreté mis manos en puños, y mire la foto en el estante de abajo…

-¿Suki, Estas bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mí lentamente. Lo detuve con una mano en su pecho… ¡Era yo o este tipo ardía como las llamas del infierno!... negué con la cabeza alejando ese estupido pensamiento… tal vez era yo… el punto es que el se detuvo rápidamente… ambos ante la atenta mirada de Nessie.

Respire hondo, necesitaba aire, me concentre en el aroma a madero húmedo del bosque. No sé cuanto paso, pero logre calmar mi pulso abrupto, los temblequeos y el calor de mi columna… entonces, solo entonces abrir los ojos. Ellos estaban tiesos… como si hubieran descubierto algo impresionante… ese mismo gesto que uno hace cuando descubre algo increíble y no te lo puedes creer… idéntico.

-Si…-conteste finalmente, algo aturdida por sus distintos tipos de impresiones…- solo… este tema, de ser sobrina de ese vejete y lo de mi… rebeldía, me están afectando mucho y quisiera, que por favor, no mencionaran nada de eso ¿sí?- dije al fin mirándolos a los dos más relajada. Jacob alzo una ceja espesa.

-No hay problema…-dijo Jacob dudoso y lentamente mientras me observaba bajo una muy atenta mirada oscura.

-Creo… creo que debo irme, nos vemos después… -dije despidiéndome con una asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa borde, salí de ese lugar dejando a Jake y Nessie atrás.

Me monte en la moto sin más y arranque… esto ya comenzaba a rebasa mi limite… no sabia como enfrentar… las emociones de los demás con mi llegada y mucho menos recibirlos con los brazos abiertos… era algo poco ortodoxo. Esto… era demasiado de complicado. Pero… lo afrontaría. Podía hacerlo.

Me fije en el cielo… el atardecer estaba por comenzar. Así que acelere. No podía imaginarme en medio de la carretera, sola… y con esa oscuridad inmensa.

Seguí la poca memoria que me quedaba y llegue a la casa del Viejo Quil. Aparque la moto en la acera, dejando las llaves en ella, como había estado antes de yo tomarla… me encamine a paso lento hacia la puerta de la casita… me fije en que habían recogido los barrotes… y… un silencio no normal arropaba la casa…

Un escalofrío de adrenalina arraso mi columna, preparándome para lo que sea. Y sin medir mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta haciendo un sonido estruendazo y aplastando a Quil en la pared… escuche el crack, de un hueso.

-¡Auch, Mi nariz!, ¡Maldición!- gruño, sujetándosela, hizo de su cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre cesara.

Me reí como loca en mi interior. Con demasiada malicia.

-¡Me la debías por encarcelarme!- le solté en la cara poniéndome de puntillas. Por cierto era… el… era mi primo… que ahora solo chillaba del dolor en dirección a la cocina en busca de agua con sal.

-¡Oye, tu te robaste mi moto!- bote desde mi sitio y gire un poco de costado a verle… estaba, de pie… en medio de la pequeña sala, cruzado de brazos… era un moreno de facciones raras… barbilla fuerte, pelo corto… semi-desnudo, pantalones gastados a la rodilla y el mismo tatuaje que llevaba Quil y Jacob, en el mismo hombro derecho…

¿Me estaba acusando de ladrona? ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta de que volví con su moto? ¡Con la maldita motora intacta!.

-No, no te la robe…-me cruce de brazos y lo encare. Se quedo perplejo mirándome de arriba a bajo, abrió los ojos como platos y sus espesas cejas cayeron en sus ojos… al igual que con Jacob.-

-¿Qué no ves que volví, con todo y tu maldita motocicleta?- gruñí. Podía soportar que me llamaran rebelde… pero jamás, jamás ladrona.

-¿Suki?- Embry, al parecer… no se lo podía creer.- ¿Eres tu? ¿Estas Aquí?- perplejo camino hacia mi y me toco la cara como si fuera plastilina, ¡Que bien, masaje facial!  
-No, soy un espejismo, Embry…-el aun no paraba de darme masajes…  
-Eso ya lo ce… lo que pasa, es que, es imposible de… creer.- al terminar me copio en vilo en un abrazo de oso, apretujando mi cara en su fornido pecho… caliente… ¿Es que acaso todos los jóvenes de la tribu tienen una temperatura de mil infiernos?  
-Pues créelo…-dije en broma… pero el lejos de reírse, me apretó mucho, mucho mas.

-Em-bry- casi ni podía hablar… -no-me dejas…res-pi-rar- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de oxigeno.  
-¡Perdón!- se escuso soltándome ipso facto. -¿Estas bien? ¿No te hice daño?-  
-¡Que va!, ¡si es igual que una roca!-soltó Quil apareciendo una bolsa de hielo pegado a la nariz, esta se derretía con rapidez.  
-¿Pero por que la tratas así?!Además te dio tu merecido por encerrarla de maldad.- soltó Embry cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, Embry…-dije agradecida de que haya un verdadero hombre en la casa que se preocupe por mi bienestar. Realmente había que apreciarle. –te lo agradezco…-

-¡Que te digo que es como un hombre!-soltó Quil aun enojado por su nariz fracturada. -¡Demonios! ¡No la puedo enderezar!- trato de arreglar su hueso… ugh.

-Dame… yo se.- Embry se encamino hacia el- sujeta la bolsa… y cuenta hasta tres…-le insito con sus dedos índices sujetando la nariz… como muletillas.  
-Uno… dos…- conto Embry y a continuacion sono la nariz de Quil algo como un, (Crack, crack)

- ¡LA PUTA MADRE!- chillo adolorido.

-¡Que asco!- exclame con una mueca al ver el chorro de sangre que le bajo de sus orifisios nazales. Y corrió de nuevo a la cocina a por otro baso de agua con sal y otra bolsita de hielo.

Dé momento… me sentía mejor, aun que me sentiría mucho, mucho mejor si me diera una ducha. Así que no espere mas y subí las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Y que creen? Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver mi cuarto todo recogido, totalmente ordenado. Como si jamás hubiera destrozado la misma. Todo brillaba y tenía un ligero aroma a bosque húmedo. Visualice la maleta y me introduje en mi pieza, saque un pantalón de tela Jean, claro, desgastado… y una t-shirt blanca, con un bosque de diseño en mi estomago… en el bosque había un lobo negro. Saque ropa interior… y me introduje a mi baño personal.

Pase horas… en la tina… sumergida en el agua… pensando sobre mi deseo hacia la luna, y mi reciente comodidad en esta casa… sin mentir, me sentía como en mi verdadero hogar… como si mi deseo infantil se hubiera hecho realidad… Yo era un lío… nunca sabia lo que quería o no… rara era la vez y que conste que muy pocas veces lo sentía… y lo seguía.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ¿Como están mis lectores? espero que bien, bueno aqui el cap! tan esperado!. LOL.

Y bueno, como es que va?, ah! si...

El fic es totalmente mio.

Gracias a la diosa de TWILIGHT, S MEYER! por su hermosa imaginacion.

y sus hermosos personajes.

Algunos de los personajes son de mi invencion.

Aqui CHICA, solo para ti! dedicado a ti!.

Nessie Black-Phantomhive!

POR SER LA PRIMERA SEGUIDORA!.

Besos y abrazos estilo Jacon! xD

Capitulo: 3

Me levante de la cama un poco desorientada. ¿Era yo o, aquí enserio hace calor? ¿Cómo es posible? Estamos en La Push. Observe la ventana… estaba abierta. Me asome por ella, hacia fresquito… pero, ¡Demonios hacia mucho calor!

¿Cómo puede ser malditamente posible? ¡Me siento como si estuviera en el infierno ardiendo en llamas!

Comencé a híper ventilar sonoramente, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Mi aliento creaba un humo.

¿Qué demonios? ¡El ambiente esta helado! ¡Como es posible que me sienta así.

Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo caliente en mi espalda baja…  
Y Entonces caí en cuenta, era la enfermedad. Me asuste. Obviamente no estaba preparada para enfrentar la enfermedad.

Corrí hacia mi maleta, buscando como loca los medicamentos. Pero estos, no estaban. Sostuve el tubito en el aire, a centímetros de mi cara… estaba vació.

¡Vacío!

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!, chille en mi fuero interno. Mis manos comenzaban a temblar, y mis poros comenzaban a sudar frío. Pedí a Dios por una solución, no podía morir ahora.

Así que hice lo que cualquier humano haría. Tomar una fría ducha a las tres de la madrugada. Llene la tina y me introduje en ella sin esperar mas. Me trate de relajar… y por suerte lo conseguí.

Mi columna ya no ardía en llamas, no temblaban mis manos ni ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo. Me sentí feliz y aliviada.

Al rato, me acosté denuda en mi cama, tenia miedo de que si me ponía ropa de algún tipo la fiebre volviera a por mi y esta seria peor, así que solo me quede como Dios me trajo al mundo… y dormí como un bebe.

Me levante de amanecida, sin que el sol apenas se asomara. Me coloque encima mi ropa de ejercicio, que consistía en pantalones cortos y un sport-bra, de color blanco.

Ni siquiera toque mi cabello, además… era de mañana, ¿Quién se fijaría en mi cabellera y a estas altas horas de la madrugada?

Salí sigilosa de la casa. Y comencé a correr, como si la vida dependiera de ello… el día estaba nublado y solamente lloviznaba en pequeñísimas gotillas.

Desde que los médicos me aconsejaron que seria mejor hacer ejercicio, así la fiebre me afectaría menos, por lo que convencida hago ejercicio cada vez que puedo… y hoy precisamente domingo, podía. Pero lo raro era… que correr normal, no me hacia nada… ni sudar, ni aceleraba mi corazón, tampoco lo hacia el caminar apresurada… por lo que opte por correr de verdad.

Además, no me molesta correr, en lo absoluto… amo correr, sentirme libre… la sensación de la adrenalina correr por mis venas era fuerte, algo así como fuego palpitando. Solo que controlado.

Despues de 45 minutos corriendo hacia el pueblo seguia sin sudar, lo cual era raro a ojos de la gente que no me conocia… por alguna extraña razon… no sudaba, eso si. Mi corazon palpitaba acelerado, pero fuera de eso todo estaba normal.

Me detuve en la acera de una luz. Frente a una tienda Quileut con un enorme tótem de oso en la esquina…

Me estire, centrelazando mis manos y pujandolas con mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, luego me doble lo mas que pude hacia atrás, estirando mi espalda… volvi a mi posición normal.

Y comencé mi marchar para volver, pero el reflejo de un espejo, me hizo detenerme infraganti… y casi grito de terror.

¡Una cosa era no tener lentillas! ¡Era pasable! ¡Pero mi cabello de blanco!

Me paralice al ver como las damas de la tienda me miraban curiosa. Volví mi vista al reflejo. ¡Mi cabello estaba tan blanco como la cal! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo demonios se había despintado sin darme cuenta siquiera? ¿Cómo se puede salir un tinte permanente?

- ¿Eres la nieta sobrina de el viejo Quil, verdad?- comento alguien detrás de mi, me crispe de los nervios… todos mis vellos estaban de punta con mis poros erizados.

¿Quién demonios me ha reconocido?

Me gire… y vi a una morena alta, con ojos oscuros y almendrados, sonriéndome toda triunfante de haberme reconocido. Llevaba en sus manos bolsas de comida congelada. A decir por como olían, era carne de ternera entre otras cosas.

- ¿Quién es usted?- dije irguiéndome poco a poco, pasando la capucha por mi cabello, tratando de ocultarlo, pero lamentablemente el muy ingrato de desbordaba por las esquinas de mi cuello… era demasiado largo.  
- ¡Soy Sue! ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando eras una chiquilla, te pasabas jugueteando con Seth y Jacob, por mi acera- comento riendoce.

Entonces hay me recorde, era la pobre mujer que me soportaba junto a Jacob y los chicos, todos los días, cuando eramos chiquillos. Ella era la Madre de Seth, y Leah.

- Oh, Vaya… hola… Sue- dije nerviosa sin saber que decir exactamente. – Que gusto verte…- dije entre dientes.

Mintiéndole… obviamente no me encontraba en mi mejor aspecto… y menos acabando de darme cuenta sobre el cataclismo que le sucedió a mi cabello. ¿Por qué no me peine? ¡Si me hubiera peinado tendría por seguro que darme cuenta sobre esto!

- Lo mismo digo pequeña, ¿Pero que digo? ¡Estas hecha una mujer hermosa!- exclamo abrazándome toda de repente. Tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Me paralice, no sabia que hacer… cuando se aparto debió de ver mi cara de espanto, por que enseguida se disculpo.  
- No te preocupes… aparentemente a todo el que me encuentro le da con abrazarme de repente…-comente entre dientes recordando a Jacob y a Embry.  
- ¿Si?, Ah… bueno, no me extraña… hace Cinco años que te fuiste, y eras la una chica apegada a la camada. La adorable chica del pelo de sal…-dijo mirando con nostalgia el horizonte.

Me dieron escalofríos. Sonreí ladeadamente, a lo que me salio como una escalofriante mueca. La cual ella responde con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno, me dio gusto volver a verte, Sue… pero me tengo que ir- dije comenzando a caminar.  
- ¿Te escapaste otra vez?-dijo con una risilla. Yo fruncí mi entre cejo. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabia? –Jacob…-dijo simplemente.  
- Ah, ya vale…-dije con la cara arrugada por el desagrado. ¿Es que Jacob no cambiaba nunca? ¡Siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás, principalmente en el mío… y aun que hubiera llegado ayer no justificaba los medios…

- Que chota- gruñí en un murmuro bajo. (Chota: boqui floja, bochinchero, soplón, pico de oro etc).

- Ya bueno, no te pongas así con el, debes entenderlo, para el… tu eres como su hija, y no lo culpo por que lo haya mencionado a toda la aldea.- su cara se torno seria.- haz cambiado mucho…-dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Si, eso…- comence. Suspire profundamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sacando ligeramente mi pecho.- Eso pasa cuando eres apartada abruptamente de todo lo que eres- dije mirándola enfadada, no tenia por que, pero yo en lo personal lo había tomado como un insulto.- y este, es el resultado- me señale entera…

- Debes superar eso, Suki…-dijo a regañadientes, rodando los ojos y acomodando las bolsas en sus manos. al parecer le dolían.

- Lo trato, pero es mas fuerte que yo, de verdad me hirieron… tu no tienes idea… para mi este pueblo significa mucho, como si fuera el aire de mis pulmones- negué con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado- De todos modos, no quiero seguir hablando de esto…-dije al borde del llanto. Le saque de sus manos, algunas cinco bolsas mientras ella cargaba las otras cinco.

- No, querida… no tenias por que, yo puedo sola, estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer…-dijo sonrojándose.

- Olvídalo, Sue, no te preocupes… vamos, te ayudo a llevar los paquetes.-comencé a caminar, junto a ella. Mientras me ponía al día con su vida.

Me comento que se había casado y mudado con Charlie, el jefe de policía Swan, y que Leah andaba en la universidad, Seth terminaba el ultimo año… ella me había comentado que el se había pasado unos cuantos grados por la muerte de su padre, Harry Clearwater… me dolió mucho saber que había muerto… pero la vida no es eterna, hasta donde yo se.

Luego de ayudarla, se ofreció a llevarme a casa, lo cual no acepte, aun estaba en medio del ejercicio… pero no esperaba que se me echara a reír en la cara. Y me dijo que si seguía así, desaparecería… de lo delgada que estaba. La mire entrecerrando los ojos, para luego reir…

Con eso nos despedimos y corrí camino a la casa del viejo Quil.

En eso me acorde, tenia que hacer una cita con algún medico del pueblo… para que me diera un frasco nuevo. Ya que el mío seguía vacío.

Ya comenzaba a volverme famélica. ¿Por qué siempre se me olvidaba traer alguna merienda? Bueno, no importa… era hora de comer de todos modos.

En la sala me encontré con el viejo Quil, sentado frente a la televisión. Lo mire extrañada, mientras veía un documental. Giro a verme.

- Saliste sin avisar. – no fue una pregunta.  
- Si, lo hice…- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.  
- Mientras estés bajo mi tutela, me informaras de todo lo que haces… sea lo que sea.-

Silencio. Segui caminando.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo apoyándose de su bastón para encaminarse hacia mi.  
- Estaba haciendo ejercicio…-dije seria.  
-No entiendo por que, esta tan delgada que podrías desaparecer, tu sangre no lo necesita…-dice orgulloso y sonriente por su respuesta. Rodee los ojos.  
- Me encontré con Sue…-dije desviándolo del tema, después de todo era personal.  
- Si, ya ce… me llamo hace rato y me dijo que la ayudaste, eso estuvo muy bien…-  
- Si… lo hice, ¿Eso es todo?- dije apunto de subir a mi habitación.  
- No, por cierto… bote esas pastillas raras, no entiendo por que las usas… no te sirven para nada…-dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Una bola de fuego se encendió en mi espalda baja… Mi estomago se termino de cerrar. Ya no tenía hambre alguna. Trate de pensar con claridad…

Mis medicamentos ¿Qué había hecho que? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue el? ¿Cómo se atrevia?

-¡Que demonios has hecho!-exclame explotando de la rabia.- ¡Son mis cosas! ¡No te metas en mis cosas! ¿Te haz dado cuenta del error que haz cometido?- vocifere con mis manos convulsionando de la cólera que me recorría.

Y sin más, comencé a llorar de la impotencia, subí corriendo a mi habitación.

- Por cierto, me alegro que tus ojos y tu pelo hayan vuelto…- dijo como si nada. Mientras me encerraba en mi habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Me recoste en la puerta y me deslice en ella hasta caer en el suelo…  
Entre sollozos silenciosos.

¿Cómo es posible que me este sucediendo esto?

Me lance a mi cama, prestando la almohada a mi pecho en busca de consuelo. Y entre lloriqueos y sollozos me quede dormida.  
Me sobresalte, dando un brinquito en la cama… alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- dije con voz ronca. Las lagrimas secas, hacían un camino blanco en mis mejillas.  
-Soy yo… -dijo la voz. Fruncí mi entre cejo. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? ¿Es que no tenia mas que hacer además de hostigarme?

Mire mi reloj… eran las 1:45 de la tarde. Me congele, había dormido siete horas. Debía de ser por mi insomnio de esta madrugada.

El sonido inquieto de sus zapatos llamo mi atención.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Jacob, en un bajo murmullo.  
Suspire por mis fosas nasales.  
- Si.- conteste sin más… sentándome en la cama al tiempo en el que entraba a mi habitación y la serraba con el pie cuidadosamente. Sus pupilas oscuras inspeccionaron mi habitación. Dejándome de lado.  
- Vaya, si que quedo como nueva…-enseño sus dientes perfectos en esa típica sonrisa derrite cubos de hielo, toda suya.  
- ¿Perdón?- estaba desencajada.  
- Quil me dijo sobre la broma de bienvenida, comento que te habías puesto como loca al ver las barras, y que destrozaste la habitación… y eso también de que te escapaste por la ventana…- dijo serio, esta vez mirándome… serio.  
- Menuda broma…-dije entre dientes, tomando la almohada que había sido testigo de mi dolor, la apreté sobre mi regazo. - ¿Eso es todo?- solté mordaz,… aun que realmente estaba destrozada, no lo demostraría.  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, Conoces a Quil, es tu primo… -dijo extrañado alzando la voz.- siempre hace bromas y tu se las devuelves… ¿Por qué reaccionaste de una manera tan…?- se quedo en silencio buscando la palabra adecuada.  
- ¿Psicópata? ¿Rebelde? ¿Fuera de mí?- le irrumpí su búsqueda mental.- Veraz, han pasado años… he crecido, ya no estoy acostumbrada a que me reciban con barrotes en mi ventana y me encierren en una pequeña habitación… soy claustrofobia…-dije molesta con los ojos aguados.  
- Eso es mental…-dijo rotundo, negando y con esa estúpida sonrisa.  
- De hecho, no lo es… -hable seriamente.- Me dan medicamentos por esa enfermedad… y el anciano Quil me las ha tirado a la basura…-añadí temblando por el nudo que apretaba mi garganta.  
- Lo siento, lo siento… perdóname, juzgue demasiado pronto.- en dos zancadas estuvo en mi cama, y yo envuelta en sus brazos como bebe. – Pero es que no nos lo pones fácil, Suki, te prometo llevarte a conseguirlos, todos y nuevos…-  
- Esta bien, gracias, a todos les pasa lo mismo…-dije enterrada hasta el cuello de lagrimas, empapando su camisa caliente gracias a su temperatura, anormal.  
- Estas, tan cambiada, casi ni te reconozco ayer…-suelta una risilla…- por cierto, me gusta mas tu pelo natural… -murmuro contra mi cabello, oliéndolo.  
- ¿Jake?- dije sorbiendo sonoramente.  
- ¿Uhm?-  
- ¿Por qué has estado diciendo que me escape?- me gire sobre su regazo, enojada.  
- Es por tu bien…-suspira.  
- Aja… sigues siendo el mismo bocazas de siempre- me puse de pie.

Camine hacia el baño… Gruñí en el umbral de la puerta.  
- Ahora se que paso con el negro de mi cabello…-murmure entre dientes.  
- ¿Qué?-Jacob se asomo por encima de mi hombro.- Vaya, con que hay quedo…-  
- Que asco de tinte…-dije destapando la tina… al parecer al sumergirme esta madrugada a la hora de la fiebre infernal, todo el tinte de cabello se quedo en el agua…  
- Que te queda mejor como esta…-rezongó Jake recostando su peso en el umbral.  
- Ya me comprare otro tinte, mucho mejor…-  
- Dudo que funcione…- murmuro silencioso.  
- ¿Qué?- proteste girándome luego de destapar.  
- Que vine para invitarte a la cafetería del pueblo, El viejo Quil me dijo que no haz comido nada, desde ayer…-  
- Ah…-fue lo único que pude articular.- Bueno, pues sacude que me tengo que vestir primero.-dije empujándolo juguetonamente hacia la puerta de salida.  
- Vale, pero no te tardes he… También tenemos que pasar por casa de Emily…- comento sonriente.  
- ¿Emily?-  
- Si, La prima de Leah y esposa de Sam.-  
- Wao… se nota que estos años me he perdido de una vida entera, Harry muere, Sue se casa con Charlie, Seth no pasa dos grados y Emily se casa con Sam…-  
- Y Bella se caso…-  
- ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La hija de René y Charlie?- pregunte perpleja.  
- Si… se caso hace 8 años.-  
- Vaya historia…-  
- Aja, vamos te espero abajo…- corrió pasillo abajo.

Me duche rápidamente, colocándome unos Jeans despintados con mis siempre botas de guerra y una camisa de manga larga roja con cuello de pico. Mi cabello era lacio muerto de naturaleza… agradecí mi linaje indio. Nunca tenia que usar plancha.

Tome mi celular y lo coloque en mi bolsillo. Baje las escaleras de tres en tres como un bólido. Y Salí sin contar ni despedirme de nadie.

Frente a mi se encontraba un volvo lateado… no pude evitar tener un gesto de incredulidad en mi rostro. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Jake para sacar ese carrazo?

De mis fotos no fue, gruñí mentalmente.

- He!, ¡A que esperas mujer!- chillo Jacob al bajar su ventanilla… pude ver a una Renesmee sonriente, saludándome con una mano, en el asiento del copiloto.  
- Es enserio…-dije entre dientes para mi misma. Mientras demostraba mi mejor sonrisa.

Me subí al coche, después de todo… era Renesmee, la prometida de mi hermano. Debía de darle una oportunidad. Y comencé por disculparme gracias al comportamiento de ayer. Ella solo sonríe contenta, y dice que me entiende, que es duro y no es fácil… y sin mas se pasa del asiento del copiloto, aun con el carro en movimiento, a mi lado… en la parte trasera.

Mi corazón se inflo de esperanza, teniendo la sensación de que seriamos mejores amigas. A pesar de que tenía a Karina y a Jesenia, que aun que las conocía de años siempre me faltaba algo.

Ella además de ser sincera, confiable y humilde… aun que consentida por Jacob a toda hora, fue la única capaz de sacarme limpias carcajadas por sus historias graciosas junto con Jacob.

- ¿Y como fue que se conocieron?-dije terminando de reírme. Nessie como me dijo que la llamara, miro a Jacob de reojo, y este miro por el retrovisor a su prometida, algo tenso.  
- Veraz, Renesmee es prima de Bella…- comenzó Jacob.  
- ¿Ah, si? –me extrañaba realmente.- Pero Charlie no tiene hermanos…- cavile.  
- Eso es por que no soy sobrina de sangre de Charlie, de hecho soy sobrina de René… y como mi madre murió, pues me quede con mi tía, pero al enterarme de que Bella estaba en Forks y con Charlie, pues me vine con ellos…-  
- Nos conocimos en una noche tormentosa…- le corto Jacob dé momento.- La salve de un lobo feroz…-  
Renesmee soltó una carcajada larga y pegajosa. Por lo cual que se nos fue imposible no responderle.  
- No me extraña, Jacob es buen cazador… gracias a Billy y a Charlie…-comente secándome las lagrimas.  
- Si bueno, lo es…-  
- Lo soy…-

Y así fue, hasta cuando salimos de la cafetería… todos llenos y contentos, nos dirigimos a casa de Emily, entre risas, comentarios… y por supuesto, bromas… acerca de mi pelo.


	4. Chapter 4

hOLA, nuevamente, e aqui otro bonito! capi!.

Gracias a Meyer, los personajes son de ella, excepto algunos que son mios, de toda mi imponente imaginacion propia. xD

Espero sus reviews!

Capitulo: 4

Tome una bocanada de aire. Jacob y Nessie fueron los primeros en bajar, tomados de la mano. Agradecí a Jake por darme mí tan sagrado espacio, aun que Renesmee estaba dudando. Aun así sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

Ellos apenas se detienen en las escaleras cuando una mujer morena, de pelo negro hasta los hombros abre la puerta, que apesar de tener una horrible marca en la cara sonríe demostrando belleza natural. Realmente era hermosa…

Ella debería de ser Emily, ¡Y si que había cambiado mucho!  
Sonreí sinceramente feliz y no dude en bajar.

Baje del volvo, cuidadosamente atenta a no llamar la atención. Pero falle instantáneamente mi cabellera blanca fue iluminada por el escaso sol de La push. Ya que sus ojos oscuros quedaron petrificados en mi. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo por primera vez desde mi prematura llegada.

Y a diferencia de todos los que me abrazaron sin consultarme, ella extendió los suyos en invitándome.

Mi propia pared de protección cayo flácida ante aquel gesto, e inevitablemente corrí hacia ella y la apreté como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Habían pasado años, de los que me parecieron una eternidad. Y sin previo avisó, comencé a sentirme culpable, por que poco a poco me iba olvidado de toda mi familia… había sido tan egoísta haciéndome la más bravucona. Que ni siquiera me pare a pensar en los demás, ni en lo que sufrieron con la separación.

La apreté más a mí, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, trague el nudo enorme que apretaba amenazadoramente mi garganta.  
Y la solté.

Jacob pasó un brazo por mis hombros, apretándome contra si, mientras seguía con la otra mano agarrando a Nessie… que me observaba con una sonrisa sincera. Ella también veía el cambio.

- Si que estas toda hecha una mujer…- dijo una sonriente Emily con los ojos aguados. Agito sus manos cerca de ellos como tratando de secarlos.  
- Perdónala, Esta hecha una llorona. Y con eso de que esta embarazada…- dijo Sam apareciendo desde adentro, Me abrazo fuertemente alzándome sobre mis pies…

Cuarta observación, Sam también tenia fiebre… y andaba sin camisa… debía ser una clase de virus, me aparte de Jacob inmediatamente cuando Sam, me soltó del abrazo. Este me miro extrañado al igual que Jacob.

- Por cierto, si que estas hermosa… -dijo sonriente, pesando la coronilla de su esposa.  
- Gracias…-sentí el calor acoplándose en mis mejillas.  
- A la belleza no se le agradece, ce le saca ventaja…-dice una coqueta Emily, apartando a su marido que le sonreía como bobo. Mire de reojo a Jake y Nessie, ellos estaban en su propia burbuja.

Y su mirada… había algo en la forma en que el la miraba, que lo hacia diferente a todos los hombres… como esas miradas que tienen Renesmee y Jacob, menos intensa pero aun así… ambas son mágicas. Se nota que se aman de verdad.

Ojala yo tuviera tanta suerte. Sonreí, pero pareció una mueca… los hombres lo único que quieren de mi es el calentó que les doy cuando quiero y como quiero. En mi vida había tenido novio… y nunca lo tendría al paso que iba.

- Bueno, ¡Ven! ¡Te mostrare nuestro hogar!- dije una sonriente Emily saliendo de la ensoñación de la mirada de Sam.  
Me tomo de la mano y practica mente me arrastro hasta adentro de la casa Quileut. Todo estaba oscuro, y el hecho de que precisamente hoy no era un día soleado, no ayudaba para nada.

Pero obsevaba siluetas, muchas… comence a asustarme por el solo hecho de que mi imaginación me estubiera jugando una mala pasada… bueno, eso era hasta que encendieron las luces y toda la casa se lleno de voceos, y gritos de sorpresa.

Me quede de piedra… Casi toda la tribu se encontraba aquí… o eso me pareció...

¿Quién había organizado esto?, observe un letrero a tela que decía "Bienvenida a casa, Salero", enseguida mire a Jake, que abrazaba a su novia por la espalda… enseguida supe que era una especie de escudo para evitar que yo le saltara encima.

Lo mire ceñuda, pero luego no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

Una rueda me golpeo la espinilla, pero lejos de dolerme, me dije en lo que me golpeo…

- ¡Billy!- chille, el se comenzó a carcajear. Lo abrace con fuerza, el para mi era como un padre. El que obviamente nunca tuve.  
- Hola, niña… o mejor dijo mujer- noto que sonrie, me apretó mas a el…

Un nudo enorme comienza a formarse en mi garganta. La sensación de que yo era una vil villana me arropo desde la nuca.

- ¡He!, aparta viejo verde, quiero abrazar a mi sobrina por eleccion.- solto un hombre, vi su barba y el uniforme de policia, pero sobre todo sus viejos ojos color chocolate.  
- Hola, Charlie- dije abrazandolo tambien.  
- Veo que la edad me esta tratando como mierda…-dijo cuando se aparto.- estas preciosa…-  
- Gracias…-nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas.

¡Maldicion, ya estoy lista para competir con un semaforo, de tanto que me he puesto roja!

De momento unas brazos me toman por detrás desprevenida, comienzan a darme vueltas. Olfateo, y suelto una carcajada a hora mas relajada.

Era Embry.

- Apuesto una mis cinco horas de receso a que no te lo imaginabas…- no entendi muy bien su apuesta… pero Jacob lo miro con una seriedad autoritaria para pelos…  
- No, jamás me lo espere…- dije cuando me solto. Apenas y siento el suelo bajo mis pies.  
- ¡Ya!... ¿Quién es mi prima favorita?- dije Quil, con una niña en brazos, dandome un empujon jugueton. Solte una carcajada.  
- Dudo que lo sea cuando tome mi venganza…-  
- ¡Ja!, muchas cosas han cambiado aquí Suki…- dije el riendoce.  
- Ya, lo se…-  
- No puedo creerlo, estas de vuelta…-dije una mujer, a un palmo de mi…  
- ¿Leah?- ni siquiera lo creia, llevaba el pelo muy corto… Ella rie.  
- Si, el pelo… lo se, es un cambio, me queda bien…-  
- Pareces hombre…- digo sin pensarlo… a lo que los chicos explotan en carcajadas. –Lo siento mucho, te queda bien…-dije realmente arrepentida.  
- Sht, no hay por que… ya estoy acostumbrada…-  
- Ok, que mal, no lo puedo creer…-dije aun sin superarlo… mi primer pasme. Inevitable ponerme colorada.  
Entonces el chico del taxi que me trajo después del aeropuerto se acerca… y me fije mejor… ¿Paul?

- ¡Hola!-dijo abrazando a una chica morena. Ella tambien me saluda. E inmediatamente reflexiono… Paul… Rachel, novios… cuñado de Jacob.  
- Wow… jamas pense que estarias con… -  
- Si ya ce, yo también lo asimilo, a veces…- acepta seria.

Despues de saludar a los demas, me encuentro tambien con Jared y Collin… a lo que la manada entera se suma y comenzamos a hacer bromas… tan poco pase por alto el hecho de que… Leah vestia con ropas faciles de quitas, una camisilla que apenas tapaba su abdomen plano y un pantalón cortísimo.

Y los chicos, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared y Collin… no llevaban una camisa… estaban andando por hay como reyes de roma, semi desnudos.

Luego llego el viejo Quil en su camioneta… y se unio a mi fiesta.

Pero lo raro era… no ver a Seth. Asi que le pregunte a Leah…  
- Esta ocupado, Trabajando…- dice, pero por alguna razon… no me lo dice todo.  
- Que raro, pense que estaria… no se… haciéndose del vago…-  
- Seth a cambiado mucho estos años Suki, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente… a madurado…- di la conversación terminada, por que no quizo hablar mas.

Y así paso, todo con risas y bromas. Los chicos solo habian crecido, por que seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

Y con eso todo se acaba, ya que los chicos y Sam desaparecen poco a poco… como si tuvieran algo que hacer…

Mi celular vibro, era Jacob.

'Mañana te llevo con un buen medico, se llama Carlisle y es el mejor.' Me sosprendi.

"Ok, gracias" acepte su ayuda.

Me encogí de hombros… eso si, no me fui con el viejo Quil, si no mas bien con Nessie. Le agradecí en el alma…

Al otro día hice lo mismo, haciendo ejercicio, evitando las extrañas miradas a mi cabello. Pero no dure tanto como antes ya que tenía que llegar temprano porque Jacob me llevaría con el doctor.

Asi que solo me vesti, con unos pantalones negros largos y pegados, con mis botas y una camisilla color piel, de manga larga.

Mi estomago rugio por comida, por lo que me asome en la nevera guiada por el olor a hamburguesas. Tome una, estaba hecha con todo y ensalada… y cuando me la iba a llevar a la boca… escucho el baston a mis espaldas.

Lo miro enojada, aun no puedo hablar con el… realmente me habia dolido que hiciera eso.

- No son mi fuerte… pero saben bien… espero que te llenen…-dice poniendoce colorado, lo miro ahora extrañada para luego mirar mi hamburguesa.

¿Las habia hecho el? ¿Para mi? ¿Enrealidad lo habia hecho? ¿Por qué?

- No tenias por que hacerlo…-dije mirando la comida. No podia mirarlo a la cara.  
- No sabia lo de las pastillas, pero aun asi, pienso que es una perdida de…-  
- Son importantes y totalmente fundamentales para mi salud- dije pasandole por el lado…- y si piensas que te perdonare por que te haz acordado de cocinar mi comida favorita, estas equivocado…- La bocina de un claxon lo detiene de hablar, por lo que ni siquiera lo miro.

Se que es Jacob, por lo que solo salgo de la casa y me subo en el coche. El no dijo nada… solo me mira expectante, como si hubiera escuchado todo… yo solo miro la ventana, evitando que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, salieran… el nudo en la garganta me hizo temblar… y sin mas me eché a llorar nuevamente…

A veces mi tío era bueno, pero las otras veces… se guillaba de imbecil… dejandoce llevar por lo que el creia que era mejor sin esperar las opiniones de los demas.

Jacob solo me escucha en silencio mientras maneja. Respiro hondo, y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa. Demomento veo que estamos cruzando de la reserva Quileut, directo al tratado de la leyenda de los frios.

Me quedo perpleja mirando los arboles, esta zona es hay mucha mas arboleda que nuestra reserva… fijo mi vista en Jake…

- ¿Por qué te fuiste haci de derepente Jake?- pregunte mirandolo. Y no puedo pasar por alto cuando vi que sus musculos se tensaron, y de paso se remueve incomodo.

Y aun que me perdi muchos años de su vida, pude saber instantáneamente que me iba a mentir.

- Los chicos y yo fuimos a tirarnos del acantilado…- dijo con lo que parecia una sonrisa, pero era mas sercana a una mueca.  
- Aja, ¿Y crees que te voy a creer? ¡Jake nadie se tira del acantilado! ¡uno puede morir! Si no me vaz a decir la verdad dímelo desde un principio.-  
- Pues…-

Silencio total. Parecia debatirse entre contarlo o no… pero al final su mirada fue dura y fria… como si un animal hablara por el… parecia casi un lobo.

- No puedo contartelo, es un secreto…-

Y por alguna extraña razon, en mi interior formo la estupida hipótesis, pensando en que tal vez tenia que ver con el extraño virus de la temperatura.

No hablamos durante minutos, hasta que a mi me dio por romper el estupido silencio cortante.

- El hospital esta al otro lado…-dije frunciendo el entre cejo.  
- Lo se…- sonrie a mi direccion.- Es solo que el doctor hoy tenia libre, y como es un buen amigo de la familia pues me pidio que te trajera…-  
- Oh, Jake… pero si era su dia libre…- dije llena de vergüenza impropia.-  
- Bah, a el no le importa, siempre le gusta ayudar, ademas el es padre adoptivo de el esposo de Bella.-  
- No me tomes del pelo, Black- dije seria.  
- Es enserio…-todo sonriente acelera.  
- Osea, es el suegro de Bella… Swan…-  
- Larga historia…-  
- Sigo pensando que me perdi una eternidad…-  
- Ya, bueno no es para tanto…-  
- Hace tiempo que no veo a Bella, la ultima vez la vi llena de barro por tu culpa…-  
- No se como puedes recordar eso, eras solo un bebe…-  
- No es tan difícil, a cualquiera le causarias un trauma psicológico…- me burle por el tamaño de el. Parecia un jugardor de Football americano…  
- Que graciosa…-dice con un retintín.

Nos desviamos del camino, por uno de tierra… el camino estaba atestado de piedrecillas y apesar de eso, Jake maniobro muy bien.

Y entonces apareció… Una enorme casa, que apesar de no haberla visto antes, se me hacia… bastante conocida.

Parecía una mansión. Objeción, era una mansión y una muy hermosa. Obviamente los dueños tenían mucho dinero.

Aparcamos el carro frente a ella, y Jacob fue el primero en bajar, siendo recibido por una muy empalagosa Nessie, que enrosco las piernas en su cintura y se comenzaron a besar…

Mire a otro lado mientras bajaba, era incomodo… tan intenso que se podia palpar el amor en el aire. Y por despistada no me prepare para la avalancha de abrazos, ni siquiera la vi cuando se abalanzo encima de mi…

- Hola, te extrañe un montón, ven pasa…-dijo ella jalandome del brazo. Introduciendome en aquella enorme casona.  
- Vaya… si que es… enorme…-murmure. Jake me da un empujón juguetón, a lo que yo le respondo dándole un golpe en la espinilla… lo cual no le hizo nada.

¿Qué demonios comía este hombre?

- Hola, Bienvenida, mi casa es tu casa… soy Esme Cullen, la esposa de Carlisle- dijo una mujer de pelo negro, pálida como mi cabello y con los ojos color ámbar, extraño, pero me agradaba… aun que tenia un olor putrefacto casi imperceptible… me agradaba, su mirada estaba llena de amor… ¿Ternura? ¿Cariño? Entre otras.

- Encantada…- dije sonriente, era una mujer muy bella, pero por alguna razón, parecía algo… muerta. Sus manos tenían guantes, por lo que jamás toque su piel para realmente comprobarlo y quitarle un punto a mi imaginación, que parecía que me quería jugar una mala pasada.

- Jacob no bromeaba, realmente eres muy hermosa… es muy inusual el color de tus ojos y pelo con tu color de piel…- dice sonriente llena de ternura y asombro.

Trate de hacer caso omiso a su observación y me imagine con ojos oscuros y cabello negro… respiro. Hondo.

- Gracias, supongo…- dije sonriendo por cortesia que lo mas seguro debió parecer una mueca.  
- Hola, Jacob, gusto en volver a verte.- se abrazaron como si fueran familia de años.  
- Lo mismo digo Esme…-  
- Bueno según tengo entendido, tienes una cita con mi esposo, esta arriba en su despacho, vengan…- nos dijo a Jake y a mi.- Renesmee, Edward y Bella vienen mañana, tienen unos asuntos… que arreglar.-

Renesmee se pone palida… por lo que Jacob suerta una carcajada. A mi no me da gracia la exprecion de Nessie, por lo que le doy una colleja a Jake. Que se deja de reir y toma la mano de su chica.

Esme nos guia hasta el tercer piso, y entramos al despacho. La peste era mas concentrada, y senti un fuego conocido subiendo mi espalda, la bendita alarma en mi cabeza me decia que la enfermedad habia llegado de nuevo… y algo me decia que si la dejaba… era para siempre.

Por lo que tome la mano de Jacob y la aprete. Aguante la respiración, mis manos comienzan a temblar… pero las controlo, Jake lo nota y me da un apretón.

Vamos Suki… dije interiormente. Frunci mis labios, pense en flores… en el bosque. lo mire… y jure ver aun lobo negro en la espesura, junto a uno gris… pero parpadee y desaparecieron…

Sonrei irritada, mi maldita imaginación otra vez, era imposible… los lobos estaban al sur, habia visto a la manada… y ademas, esos lobos parecian caballos.

Negue levemente, disimulando… la enfermedad terminara por volverme loca.

- Tu debes ser Suki, ¿no?- dijo el hombre rubio… e inmediatamente me paralice… era algo, inusual. Era el mismo hombre que me habia encontrado en el avion, al que le habia pedido que cargara mi Iphone 4… - Woa, que coincidencia…-dijo sorprendido al verme, camino hacia mi.  
- Si, y lo es…-  
- ¿De que me perdi?-pregunto Jacob con Renesmee y su mirada curiosa.  
- Es que ya nos hemos visto, de camino acá…en el avión- dije perpleja. Hasta los temblores se me habian ido. Gracias al cielo.  
- Que locura…-dijo un sonriente Jacob.  
- Si bueno, a lo que vinimos, Jacob me a contado por encima que eres… ¿Claustrofobica? Y que tiraron tus medicamentos ¿Me perdi de algo?-  
- No, pero hay mas…-  
- Si bueno, para eso estamos aquí… necesito tener un tiempo a solas con mi pasiente…-pidio con una amabilidad desbordante. Me sorprendio la elegancia con la que tomo asiento, y me señalo con cortesia la silla que estaba justo frente a su escritorio…

Los demas solo salieron. En silencio, uno que compartia con "Carlisle en estos momentos".

-Bueno…- comenzo ropiendo el hielo.- Necesito saber que medicamentos tengo que darme por exactitud, y por que… llenaremos tu nuevo expediente. ¿No hay problema con eso?- me mira con ternura, casi como un padre. Por lo que asiento confiada… aun que siento unas agujas llenas de fuego en mi espalda baja.

Me comienza a preguntar cosas personales, mi fecha de nacimiento, mi estatura, a que le tengo alergia… cuales han sido mis medicamentos anteriores… y entonces sucedió.

- Bien… entonces de dieron ese medicamento, según tengo entendido es uno muy fuerte… y tu eres muy joven para tomarlo… te puedes volver adicta fácilmente.- dice muy profesional.  
- Lo se, todos dicen lo mismo…-el Suspira coge los papeles y hace amago de apuntar.  
- Dime ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que experimentaste esta enfermedad?-  
- A la edad de los 12…-  
- Bien, ¿Y a cuantos medicos recurriste?-  
- Siete, y ocho con usted…-  
- ¿Qué les hizo pensar que eras Claustrofobica?-  
- Era lo mas sercano a la enfermedad, aun que yo sigo dudandolo, es solo que… es difícil de creer…-  
- ¿Tus padres se convencieron de lo mismo?-  
- Mi madre si, mi padre no mucho…-  
- Bien, ¿Cuáles son los sintomas que enfrentas?-

- Tengo, primero comienzo a sentir menos aire, por lo que tengo que respirar violentamente, luego llegan los temblores en mi cuerpo como si me convulsionara y luego de eso… la fiebre… el calor y comienzo a asfixiarme…- el se queda observandome con mucha antencion, parece tenso… como si enrealidad esperara que explotara.- Luego vienen los olores, y el mundo mas definido… pero casi nunca paso a esa etapa, siempre me asusto con los temblores. –

- ¿Cómo se sienten los temblores?- apoya su barbilla en sus manos.

- Pues… es algo como si tuviera…- pense mejor… no podia decir ataque epileptico…- Como si estubiera siendo poseida por algo en mi interior…-

- Tienes razon, no se parece ni un poco a Claustrofobia… pero te dire que… -se pone de pie… y toma una cajita con un nombre raro.- Solo me queda un frasco… cuando sientas que viene… te tomas una…-dijo lentamente.

- Bien… no hay problema…- tome la cajila y lo vi garabatear una receta.-

- Toma, cuando se acaben vas a la farmacia y entregas esto… tiene un valido de unos cuatro meses.- me lo entrego con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, doctor.- dije sonriente. En realidad me sentía feliz.

Al final Esme nos hizo comida, y con ternura nos despidio junto con Carlisle. Y nessie… bueno ella no se despega de Jacob.

Le di gracias a Dios por que deje de sentir las punsadas al salir de alli… por alguna extraña razon, mi naturaleza me decia que algo estaban ocultando.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!, aqui les tengo un capi, con un gran... CA-BOOOOM! XD!

Gracias a la gran-diosa, S Meyer! gracias a sus personajes hermosos.

algunos personajes son mios... mios mios!

el fic es original y aqui sin mas los dejo!.

Capitulo: 5

La vibración de mi celular llamo mi atención, ya que el muy maldito se había escondido bajo mi almohada. Lo tome regañadientes, maldiciendo en mi interior a la persona capaz de llamarme a las tres de la madrugada. El frio metal apenas rozo mi mejilla y me hizo estremecerme.

- Hola…- soné cortante, lo se… pero era difícil de evitar. Odiaba que las personas hicieran eso. Me arrope con la sabana de pies a cabeza sin dejar nada afuera, y me hice un ovillo.

-¿Cómo estas, gatita?- la voz de Erick vibro por la bocinilla lo aparte. La música alta retumbaba al otro lado de la llamad.

-Estas ebrio, Erick…- risilla departe de el. Lo que me hace fruncir el entre cejo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado ese pueblo de mierda?- sentí una punzada… había sido tan idiota en pensar así de mi pueblo… donde nací… -

- No es un pueblo de mierda…-conteste mordaz. Lanzando la sabana al suelo…- La tribu, mi familia… ha hecho una fiesta para mí, dándome la bienvenida…-

- ¿No me digas que te has encariñado con el enemigo?-

Silencio de mi parte… no quería ni hablarle, a pesar de quererlo como mi hermano, el me hacia dudar de mi personalidad, es decir… el me admira, o mejor dicho mi reputación de gata. Pero independientemente es como una jaula de la que no puedo salir…-

- Si, lo hiciste…-

- Menos del viejo Quil…- conteste con rapidez, haciendole saber que un no me habia rendido. Pero me arrepentí de inmediato al llamarlo por su nombre.

- Ha, ya, ahora lo llamas por su nombre…-

- Es mi tío abuelo, la sangre no se niega, por mas que uno quiera, aun que a veces… me entran unas ganas de decirle unas cosas soeces…- trate de taparme lo mas que pude, no sabia ni que demonios hacia. Pero al menos no se habia dado cuenta de mi cambio… no aun…

- Vaya, estas muy cambiada…- O almenos eso pense. Sabia de por si, que el ya no me iba a ver como su idolo…

- Por favor, no me tomes pena…-

- No es pena, estoy… desencajado, yo pense… eres la "Gata"… parece como si todos estos años esa rebeldía solo fuera una actuación para volver, es bastante difícil entender…-

Realmente no lo sabía, pensándolo bien… no estaba lejos de la realidad, pero yo era tan orgullosa… que ni siquiera habia tomado tiempo a pensarlo.

- ¿Tan bueno es ese lugar?- su pregunta me desencajo mas… ¿Qué queria decir? ¿Me habria comprendido? ¿Realmente me iba a dar otra oportunidad?

- Es mejor de lo que crees…-dije toda sonriente como una cría.

- Oye, tus amigas…-

- Cállate, no quiero escucharlo, no me importa… ellas ni siquiera se preocupan por mi… no se como pude pensar alguna vez que éramos mejores amigas….-

- Ya bueno, por acá las cosas no están tan bien como digamos, si antes nuestros padres casi ni se asomaban a casa ahora ni vienen y he terminado con Melanie…-

- No me da lastima, en el aeropuerto… prácticamente me lanzaron como saco de basura… no los quiero volver a ver, lo de Melanie, se lo merece es una zorra…- escucho su fuerte carcajada.

- Ok, bueno hablamos después… estoy en medio de una pachanga de honda, ya sabes universidad…-

- Ok, dale, hablamos luego…-

Lance el teléfono a una esquina alejada, en la misma cama, y tome mi sabana que andaba en el suelo toda esparcida. La tome y me volví a envolver en ella, en solo unas horas me levantaría y haría ejercicio nuevamente.

Bueno, eso era hasta que escuche como un estruendo estrepitoso, hizo eco en el primer piso. Ni me lo pensé dos veces, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue mi tío abuelo. Así que baje como bólido las escaleras…

Pero algo no andaba bien, había un olor en el aire… que hacia que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Los vellos de mi nuca y brazos se erizaron, y la lengua de fuego daba correntazos en mi espina dorsal.

No repare en que tenia unos hots pants, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y el famoso sport- bra.

Otro estruendo.

- Mierda…- por la voz es alguien irritado, y además un hombre, el tono me dice que no es el viejo Quil… y lo primero que pienso es en un robo…

Y la ventana abierta a mi derecha no ayuda, estaba llena de barro húmedo junto con las cortinas, demonios… las había echado a perder… vi. El palo de escoba en el suelo, justo en la entrada de la cocina, donde el maldito ladrón hacia fiesta.

La adrenalina hacia de las suyas, corriendo como carros nascar por mis venas. Trataba de que mi respiración no me delatara.

Me asome en el umbral, de cuclillas. La luz estaba encendida, lo que me dejo ver a un hombre enorme. Casi del alto de Jake, pero su cabello no era tan corto y sus músculos no eran tan exageradamente marcados…

Tenía ese típico pantalón rasgado que todos los jóvenes de la tribu tenían… y andaba sin camisa, y descalzo, llenando todo el suelo de barro.

Camine con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido… alzando el bate… no me interesaba quien fuera… estaba en mi casa…

Pero el terror desaparecio dandole paso a la sorpresa y al enojo nuevamente cuando vi de quien se trataba…

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- chille apartandole el boul de hamburguesas. El gruño, y puedo jurar que sono algo animal.

- Me muero del hambre, estoy famélico…- se quejo Quil.

- Si, ya, no seas idiota, me refiero a ¿Que demonios haces entrando asi?- Observe los platos en el suelo, embarrados de barro. El piso estaba cubierto de barro, como si el muy sinico se hubiera revolcado en el.

El se paralizo, observo la ventana y el desastre…

- ¿Qué tiene? Es mi casa…-

- Presisamente lo es, pero si eres un cerdo, Quil… la has dejado hecha un asco, ademas… has entrado como si fueras un ladron.- Me queje cambiando el palo de mano.

- Si, ya vale… me fije, ¿Qué haces con ese palo?-

- Pues ¿Tu que crees? Estaba practicando para una sesion de modelaje, ya sabes las modelos usan libros y palos de balance…-dije lo mas sarcástica posible hasta con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Es enserio?- dijo arqueando una ceja con asco.

- No, idiota. ¡Te iba botar de aquí a palos! ¡Pensando que era un ladron…-

- Oh, lo siento… -

- Aja, de todos modos…- deje el palo en un rincon de la cocina y me voltee hacia el.- Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué hacias afuera a las tantas de la noche, semi desnudo y hecho una mierda?-

- Eso no te incumbe…- soltó mordaz. –Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, tengo que salir a trabajar…-

Este secreteo no me gustaba nada, primero se andan sin camisa… como si estibieran en la playa, luego la temperatura de todos… y tambien ese nebuleo para escabullirse. Ademas de que ninguno quiere hablar o decir algo…

- ¿Estas en drogas Quil?- pregunte seria, cruzandome de brazos.

- No…-dijo riendoce.- vete a dormir, es mejor… yo limpio este desorden…- tomo el boul de hamburguesas y se las comenzo a comer nuevamente.

Lo mire como si tuviera cuatro cabezas. Y lo deje hay, después de todo, no tenia mas que hacer… ni que sacarle, el tambien podia ser como Jacob en cuanto a los secretos…

Asi que subi a mi pieza, y trate de dormir… mientras la adrenalina se relajaba.

La alarma sono a las seis, por lo que sali temprano a ejercitarme… apenas iba por la carretera cuando senti que me observaban. Esa sensación, similar a la que tuve en casa de los Cullen, solo que mas intensa.

Y la ignore por completo, corriendo más de prisa.

Esta vez llegue más lejos del tótem, y una escuela… 'Espartanos'… era un instituto, con aire acondicionado… era el instituto de los fríos, gente blanca… pero aun así me daba curiosidad.

La leyenda dice, que hubo que hacer un tratado, por que los fríos cazaban en nuestra zona y ponían en peligro a nuestra gente…

Definitivamente no entendía nada, solo eran personas y nadie cazaba, pero bueno eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás… con el tatara abuelo Ephraim Black… el tendría sus motivos.

Esta vez necesitaba ir por el bosque, correr, esquivar y saltar me vendria muy bien… tal vez eso podria lograr que sudara. Y me adentre en el, sin que la espesura y oscuridad me intimidaran en absoluto. Solo era un bosque…

¿Qué podria salir mal? Aquí no habia pumas, aun que si osos, pero bueno… no me intimidaban en lo absoluto… aun que fueran unas bestias enormes.

Corri como salvaje por entre su espesura, balanceándome en algunas ramas. Saltando algunas piedras enormes, esquivando raíces sobre salientes del suelo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero a medida que los segundos se atropellaban me sentía mas vigilada… unas agujas insistentes en mi espalda baja y el conocido fuego en mi columna hasta mi cuello, comenzando a temblar ya… lo raro era que, esta vez no era como las otras.

Se sentía casi familiar, amistoso… era un fuego, casi dulce. Similar a una caricia gentil.

Hice una mueca antes de detenerme. Tal vez… ¿Y si podía controlarlo? Mordi mi labio inferior, inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Existia la vaga posibilidad de que tal vez podria, si lo intentaba, solo un poco…

No, mejor no, al menos ahora no… podria ser muy peligroso, ademas los medicamentos estaban en casa, y si quiera estaba sola en medio de el bosque.

Un chillido llamo mi atención, a mis espaldas… me di la vuelta extrañada… estaba cien por ciento segura, de que la manada estaba en america del sur… era imposible.

Seguí avanzando, ignorando la sensación de ser, además de perseguida… vigilada.

Otro chillido. Movimientos entre los arbustos. Agudice mis sentidos… y me gire lentamente… no había nadie… el bosque estaba solo.

Comence a trotar ignorando la sensación de ser vigilada, pero esta vez con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que hice fue encontrarme con El viejo Quil, diciemdome que me haceara, ya que hoy hiriamos a casa de Charlie y Sue. Habian cocinado y pasariamos alli todo el dia si no me equivoco.

Me dispuse a cargar mi celular, mientras me aceaba. Amarre mi cabello en una larga trensa francesa y me coloque unos pantalones blancos cortos, con una camisilla de manga larga negra y unos botines de esquimal, negros con blanco.

Tome un pequeño sobre y heche dos tabletas, y los puse junto a mi celular en el bolsillo. Baje las escaleras trotando.

Encontrandome con Jacob y Nessie, que ayudaban a el viejo Quil a suvirce al volvo plateado.

- ¿Quil no ira?- pregunte perpleja luego de saludar y subirme al auto. Dejando un espacio conciderable entre el viejo y yo.

- No- comunico Jake mirando por el retrovisor, con esa mirada de la que nunca me acostumbraria. Su tipico tono para pelos como si fuera un alfa, me hizo abstenerme de preguntar el por que.

No sabia que sucedira, pero lo iba a averiguar, sabia de ante mano que algo no andaba bien o al menos… esto no era comun.

Tome una bocanada de aire y fije mi vista en la ventanilla. Con esa sensación de ser vigilada. Y sabia quien era… Mire a Nessie, que me observaba con atención, como esperando que ocurriera algo en mi…

Como si de la nada fuera a explotar dentro del auto.

Me sonríe con disimulo, mientras que veo el amarre suyo y de Jake en su muslo, el solo le da un apretón, mientras entrelazan los dedos. Y ella por fin presta su atención a otra cosa.

El viejo Quiel, por su parte, tomaba el baston como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Por lo que supuse que aun intentaba pedirme disculpas.

Y se las daría, pero aun no.

Al llegar a la casa de Charlie, nos reciben con efusivos abrazos. Por lo que aproveche en un despite y me acerque a Resnesmee.

Si Jacob no me queria decir nada, de seguro Nessie lo haria… o almenos algo. Pero es mejor morir en el intento.

- Oye Ness…-murmure llamando su atención, se giro a verme a un sonriente por la broma que le hizo Charlie al viejo Quil.

- ¿Dime?-

- ¿Por qué Quil, no vino con nosotros?-

Su expresión fue lo que me desencajo, juraria ver un puntito de miedo en sus ojos, pero solo fue algo asi como un celaje.

- Por que esta trabajando…-dijo encogiendoce de hombros, pero podia ver como sus manos temblaban, dandome a entender que mentia o almenos no se desviaba de la verdad, o mejor dicho… no queria contar mas.

- ¿Pero en que trabajan?- solte mas que irritada en plural, antes de saber, unos enormes brazos rodearon mi cintura elevandome por los aires. Comence a reir o almenos a disimular…

Olfatee, era Embry.

- ¿Qué hay enana?- dijo colocandome en el suelo. Hize una mueca cuando lo vi… no tenia camiseta.

- Visitando ¿Qué haces aquí? Y asi…- lo señale de arriba a bajo.

- Pues nada, vine a buscar a Seth, Quil tenia que entregarle algo…-

- Ah, No me digas, trabajas con Quil…- obviamente era un afirmación, por todos los santos. ¿En que demonio trabajaban? ¿En un prostibulo? ¿En un show de luchas eróticas en el lodo?, No… eso demasiado femenino incluso.

- Si, de hecho todos trabajamos juntos…-solto sonriente notablemente orgulloso de ello, pero inevitablemente incendiando mi curiosidad.

- ¿Asi? ¿Y como en que, trabajan?- entrecerre los ojos.

- Embry…- la voz de Jacob se escucho dura y sin punsante, parecida a una navaja que atravesó la garganta de Embry. El aludido gruño y nego con la cabeza, entro a la casa como si tal cosa, dejandome en el hilo de la desesperación.

Le lengua corria tintineante, amenazando por mi columna vertebral.

- buen intento…- susurro Jake, serio en mi oido. Voltee a verlo apretando las manos en puños. ¿Qué demonios le sucedia?

No podia ser tan grave, ¿O si? Pero el muy maldito

Paseo por hay como si fuera el dueño y señor de la casa..

Notaba como mis nudillos se ponian blancos gracias a la presion que les hacia, claro, estaba enojada… no esperen, era poco… estaba tan cabreada que no veas.

Tome una bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarme, por que no podia usar las pastillas tan rapido y acabando de llegar.

Me fije en Nessie que tambien estaba molesta, por que se aparto de Jacob tambien, ignorandolo… pero el no se quedaba atrás…

Me nudo comienzo del dia.

La comida estubo delisiosa, eso sin contar que mis manos aun temblaban y a cada poco se me caia el tenerdor, aun que eso no me hubiera importado… si no tuviera la atención de los presentes en mi. Y a pesar de que hayan pasado al menos unas dos horas… la fiebre subía y bajaba…

- ¿Sue, puedo donde esta el baño?- le pregunte cuando terminamos de fregar los trastes.

- Arriba, de frente…- me sonrie con ternura.

- Ahora vuelvo…-anucio en la sala, vijandome que los hombres solo hablaban entre susurros.

Subi las escaleras corriendo, de tres en tres. Apenas me fije si entre el baño o no… solo serre la puerta.

Mis manos temblaban violentamente y mi respiración ya era un jadeo sonoro. Trate como pude de controlarlo. Tome las pastillas, con las manos sudorosas gracias a el calor sofocante que sentia, pero las muy malditas se me cayeron por el inodoro.

Comence a lloriquear. ¿Qué carajos era esto?

Abri el lavabo y tome agua, pero no era suficiente, me moje el cuello con demasiada agua mientras mi cuerpo era sacudido por los temblores violentos.

Solloze mas fuerte y sin control. Tumbando, sin fijarme, las cortinas de la ducha y los utencilos como la parta, el cepillo de dientes y la barra de jabon.

Pero nisiquiera me fije en eso. Solo se que estaba aterrorizada, la lengua de fuego amenzaba con nacer y lo unico que pude hacer fue asustarme mas.

¿Qué demonios me sucede?

Mi garganta parecia sufrir una combustión, apenas y podia respirar por que a estas alturas jadeaba salvajemente. Como si estubiera en un maldito manicomio.

Mis piernas flaquearon. Mi mente parecia queres colapsar…

Y sin mas mi cuerpo comenzo a ceder por el cansansio y el dolor…

Pero cuando estube a punto de caer al suelo de bruzes. Unos brazos calidos arroparon mi sintura. Al parecer era un hombre, ya que sentia sus musculos marcados y desnudos contra mi pecho y abdomen.

Su enfluvio me abrazo, envolviendome en una calida brisa lleno de un aroma hipnotico, electrizante, erizando los bellos de mi piel…

Y sus ojos… oscuros y profundos, que se habian dejado la niñez para convertirse en la mirada de un hombre.

Arropandome en una braza dominante de un mundo desconocido. Me observaban, con ese cariño, con ese amor que profetizaba enternidad.

No queria dormirme, no queria desmayarme, queria seguir hay. Observando sus ojos… enterrarme en ellos, proclamar lo que me estaba brindando. Hacerlos mios… solo mios…

Pero mi cuerpo cedio por completo, dejandome inerte en los brazos de ese hombre.

¿Seth?


End file.
